Liebe auf den 386574831 Blick
by JennaM
Summary: Liebe, Intrigen, Drama und Spaß...das letzte Schuljahr von Lily Evans und James Potter.
1. Die neuen Siebener

Liebe auf den 386574839... Blick 

**Disclaimer: **Alles von Joanne K. Rowling. Dankeschön Jo!! )

**Pairing: **Lily und James

**Vorwarnungen: **Vielleicht nicht so anspruchsvoll, also wer auf Hoch-Niveau und Abenteuergeschichten steht, sollte was anderes lesen )

Ansonsten: Viel Spaß! Und vergesst eure comments nicht!!

Kapitel 1 

_**Die neuen „Siebener"**_

Von dem Tag an, an dem wir geboren werden, bestimmen unsere Eltern unser weiteres Leben.

_Wie wir erzogen werden, was wir tun dürfen und was uns verboten wird, was für Freunde wir haben, auf welche Schule wir gehen._

_Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt ist das normal. _

_Sobald wir älter werden, sobald unsere Persönlichkeit anfängt in unser Tun und Handeln durchzusickern, sobald wir bemerken, dass das unser eigenes Leben ist, trennen wir uns von dieser unsichtbaren Hand, die uns den Weg weist._

_Obwohl – es bleibt uns selber überlassen, ob wir unseren eigenen weg gehen oder uns nach dem plan unserer Eltern richten. _

_Von nun an müssen wir selber entscheiden, was richtig oder falsch ist. Ich gebe zu, es ist nicht immer leicht seinen „eigenen Weg zu finden"._

_Aber was rede ich da? Wir sind jung und haben keine Angst vor der Zukunft. Was immer geschehen mag, wir schaffen das. Wir besitzen dieses wunderbare jugendliche Selbstbewusstsein, das es einfach nicht zulässt, Angst zu empfinden, denn auch wenn wir mal nervös sind oder zögern, wir denken nicht mal eine Sekunde daran, dass wir das was wir wollen, nicht schaffen._

Ich saß gerade am Gryffindortisch und frühstückte mit meinen Freunden. Wir waren alle ziemlich geschwätzig, denn die Sommerferien waren vorbei und jeder hatte etwas zu erzählen.

Jamie Eresnue z.B. war mit ihren Eltern in Mexiko und an einem Tempel von einem männlichem Vampir angemacht. Oh – es war Nacht, natürlich.

Samuel Trosman war mit Phil Hogan campen und sie haben sich mit Kobolden gestritten. Wegen was? Glaubt mir, ich hab es auch nicht verstanden.

Und Lydia Jones wurde, während ihrer Irland-Reise, fast von einem Zentaur entführt. Jaja. Die Fantasie meiner Mitschüler ging schon mal mit ihnen durch. Aber was solls.- Es ist lustig ihnen zuzuhören.

Meine Ferien- meine letzten Sommerferien – waren ganz okay. Zwei Wochen habe ich bei meiner besten Freundin Chloe verbracht und den Rest daheim. Zum Glück hatte meine Lieblingsschwester Petunia, mit der ich mich wirklich gar nicht verstehe, sich für eine Sprachreise in Frankreich entschieden, so musste ich sie nur zwei Wochen anstatt vier ertragen. Ich glaube, ich hätte mich zurückgezogen, mein Testament geschrieben und dieser schönen Welt adieu gesagt. War nur ein Spaß, mich selber umbringen würde ich mich nur in einer Notsituation.

Wenn ich James Potter küssen müsste oder so. Wie komme ich jetzt eigentlich auf James Potter?

Zum Glück meldete sich genau jetzt meine andere Freundin Evisa McKansen zu Wort: „Lily, stell dir vor Sirius ist mit Josephine Dutch zusammen!" „Wow. Wir sind gerade mal 2 Minuten in Hogwarts und er hat schon ein Mädchen."

Ich grinste spöttisch. Man könnte Sirius Black cool, charmant, sexy, stark, geil oder sonst was finden – ich fand ihn einfach nur voll zum kotzen. Ich hasse ich nicht, er ist mir höchstens egal, aber manchmal wenn mir so richtig langweilig ist und ich nicht weiß was ich tun soll, find ich es auch gut, dass es einen Sirius Black in unmittelbarer Nähe gibt, denn dann kann ich mich schön über ihn aufregen.

„Aber mich wunderts schon. Ich meine, wir kennen Sirius Geschmack" - allgemeines Augenbrauenheben- „und Josephine ist ja gar nicht sein Typ." Ihr könnt mich doof finden, aber ich LIEBE lästern. Chloe nickte. „Ja, sie ist sogar ein bisschen schlau!" Wir drei machten große Augen. Evie zuckte mit den Achseln und meinte gelangweilt: „Nächsten Montag hat er eh wider ne andere." Josy konnte einem echt Leid tun.

Wir können nichts machen, wir sind fast immer die letzten am Gryffindortisch. Essen ist eines unserer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Leider bleiben James Potter, Sirius, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew (er und Remus sind noch so zwei Trottel, die mit James befreundet sind) auch immer ziemlich lang am Tisch.

James lachte gerade über einen (wahrscheinlich sehr nivaulosen) Witz von Sirius, als er sah, dass ich ihn mit zweifelndem Blick anschaute. Warum mein Blick zweifelnd war? Ich zweifelte an meinem Versprechen an Evie und Chloe keine Szene zu machen. Was denn?! Diese Jungs sind nervig, ihr würdet sie auch nicht ertragen können.

James sah mich also an und sagte." Hey Lily. Wie waren deine Ferien?" Und ich antwortete: „Schön." Das wars auch. Sollte ich ihn fragen wie seine Ferien gewesen waren? Interessierte es mich?

Evie kicherte (sie kichert in fast allen Lebenslagen) und Chloe fragte James: „Wie waren deine Ferien, James?"

Nein, sie steht nicht auf ihn, aber sie hat immer Mitleid mit Kindern und Opfern. Nur was James eher ist, muss jeder für sich selbst entscheiden.

James antwortete: „Auch schön. Und eine?"

Ja, Ladies und Gentlemen, das ist eine Unterhaltung. Zwar nicht besonders geistreich, aber James Potter führt sie ja.

„Wollt ihr euch nicht rübersetzen, dann müssen wir nicht so rumrufen." Das hat James Potter wirklich gefragt. Wenn ich eine Sache mit ihm gemeinsam hab, dann die Tatsache, dass wir uns _immer_ blamieren.

Chloe wollte gerade ein „Klar." Antworten, als ich ihr heftig gegen das Schienbein stauchte und sie änderte es auf ein „Ähh..." um. Da meldete ich mich zu Wort: „ SORRY James, aber ich geh schon mal hoch, duschen und so, also bis dann."

Und Evie nickte plötzlich heftig mit ihren locken und sagte: „Ich geh auch mal nach oben, mir ist ein bisschen schlecht. War bestimmt diese komische gelbe Soße."

„ Du hast die Curry-Soße gegessen? Aber ich dachte du bist allergisch dagegen?! Gehen wir lieber zu Madam Pomfrey! Zur Sicherheit, du weiß schon..!" Das war Chloe. Lügen fallen ihr schnell ein. Wenn auch nicht allzu gute.

Egal, da James Potter& Co. nicht viel Ernst nehmen, lachten sie jetzt schon über uns.

Das einzig Gute an denen ist, dass sie nicht kompliziert sind. Man kann ihnen sagen was man will, sie schauen dich an und lachen mit. Natürlich, das kommt deshalb , dass wir Mädchen sind. Wären wir Jungs wären wir schon längst verkrüppelt.

Am nächsten tag wurden wir unsere Stundenpläne ausgeteilt und der war ganz okay. Ich hatte die gleichen Fächer wie Chloe und Evie (dafür können wir auch nichts- wir fanden halt alles andere ziemlich blöd) und unsere Freistunden hatten wir deswegen auch immer gemeinsam.

Unsere erste Stunde heute war Verwandlung. Prof. McGonagall war gut gelaunt (noch!) und wollte nur eine Wiederholungsstunde machen. Ich hatte Wiederholung echt nötig, denn Verwandlung ist nicht gerade mein bestes Fach. Mein Lieblingsfach ist Zaubertränke, aber ich mag Zauberkunst auch. Was ich am meisten HASSE ist Zaubereigeschichte...

„Miss Evans!" Prof. McGonagall starrte mich grimmig an. „Was sehe ich denn da! Haben sie alles vergessen was wir letztes Jahr durchgenommen haben?" Ich sah sie vorsichtig an. „Nein, ich bin nur ein bisschen aus der Übung, Professor."

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen. Sonst könnte ich sie ja glatt in die sechste Klasse zurückbefördern." Sie schaute mich nochmals vorwurfsvoll an und lief zu Franky Schar.

Evie kicherte. Chloe zuckte mit den Achseln. „So schlimm bist du auch nicht." Wie ich bereits sagte: Lügen fallen ihr schnell welche ein. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir ein leise Lachen und dann: „ Hey Lily, wenn du willst kann ich dir Nachhilfe geben!" James Potter. Wer sonst?

„Danke Mister P, falls ich jemals so verzweifelt sein sollte, komm ich drauf zurück!" Er zwinkerte mir zu und drehte sich zu seinen Kumpels um, die alle Katzen in perfekte Statuen verwandelten (außer Pettigrew, der Depp).

Es klingelte endlich und Chloe, Evie und ich schrieben noch schnell die Hausaufgaben von der Tafel ab und gingen dann zum Gryffindorturm.

Wir hatten nun eine Freistunde. Josephine (ja, Sirius Freundin) schloss sich uns an, da sie nun auch frei hatte und erzählte uns, dass sie vorhabe nach der Schule für das Ministerium als Agentin zu arbeiten. Ich lächelte sie an.

Mit ihrer Oberweite würde sie bestimmt eine tolle Sekretärin abgeben, aber nie im Leben eine Agentin.

Ja – Auror oder Agent. Die Traumberufe eines jeden Jugendlichen heutzutage. Da Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer soviel Grausames anstellte, gab es so viele Auroren und Agenten wie nie zuvor. Und es wurde cool. Es gab sogar im _Tagespropheten_ eine Kolumne: „Die besten und wichtigsten Tipps um ein erfolgreicher Auror zu werden!"

James P. und Sirius wollten natürlich auch Auroren werden. War ja klar...

Chloe, Evisa und ich wollten alles andere als DAS werden. Chloe wollte unbedingt Journalistin werden.

Sie behauptete, sie würde töten um einen Job im _Tagespropheten_ zu bekommen und sie hatte einen so entschlossenen Blick drauf, als sie das sagte, dass ich hoffe es war nur ein Scherz!

Evie wollte entweder mit 17 schon in die Rente oder einen Millionär heiraten. Sie hasst arbeiten.

Und ich? Keine Ahnung, wirklich. Am liebsten würde ich mein ganzes Leben lang zur Schule gehen.

Wir saßen jetzt also im Gemeinschaftsraum. Chloe lackierte sich die Fingernägel (Lila. „Meine neue Lieblingsfarbe!") und Evisa las uns die lustigsten Gerüchte aus der _Hexenwoche_ vor.

Als das Porträtloch zur Seite schwang und James Potter und Sirius hereinstolzierten, grinste ich Chloe zu. Ohne die Jungs war es eben langweilig.

„Chloe, warum lackierst du dir nicht auch gleich deine Haare in lila? Dann würdest du schon bei weitem interessanter aussehen." Sirius grinste gespielt freundlich. Chloe prüfte ihre Fingernägel, grinste ihn ebenfalls gespielt freundlich an und meinte: „Sirius, ich wusste schon immer, dass du keinen Sinn für Stil hast, aber das es so schlimm ist hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Und da: Er lachte einfach und setzte sich neben Evisa auf einen Sessel. James P. ließ sich neben mich auf eines der roten Sessel fallen und meinte: „Ist schon irgendwie traurig, dass das unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts sein wird. Danach fängt der Ernst des Lebens an."

Evie warf die _Hexenwoche_ beiseite und sagte: „ Ich würde am liebsten für immer hier bleiben, ihr nicht?" Wir alle nickten. Sirius beugte sich plötzlich begeistert nach vorne.

„Hey, ich finde wir sollten am Freitag Party machen! Ich meine, nur wir Siebener. Das ist unser letztes Jahr Leute, wir müssen umso mehr Party machen!"

Chloe, Evie und James stimmten genauso begeistert zu und ich...

„Leute, wir müssen das aber diesmal echt besser planen. Wisst ihr noch letztes Jahr, wie oft wir alle erwischt wurden? Mir tun bis heute noch die Knochen weh vom vielen putzen."

James nickte und wurde etwas ernster. „Wir haben auch schon die perfekte Location:** Nikos Nachtcafé**."

Chloe runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. „Das **Nachtcafé**? In Hogsmeade?"

James nickte noch mal und sagte: „Das ist kein Problem. Niko, der Besitzer kennt mich und Sirius. Und wir Siebener dürfen an Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade, solang unsere Eltern einverstanden sind. Und das gilt ja für jedes Wochenende."

„Ja Mister P., aber ab 10 Uhr ist Ausgangssperre. Wir werden ausgesperrt, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig zurück sind. Und noch mal draußen schlafen will ich nicht.", sagte ich genervt.

Ich erinnere mich nicht gerne an unser Abenteuer im Sommer letzten Schuljahres. Nach einer Party, angetrunken, in der Nähe vom Verbotenen Wald zu kampieren...nicht gut. Vor allem nicht nach Remus Horrorgeschichten.

Evie schauderte. Aber Chloe sagte plötzlich: „Egal. Dann bleiben wir eben die ganze Nacht wach und machen durch. Und bleiben im **Nachtcafé** bis Niko den Laden schließt."

Sirius grinste breit. „Chloe, du bist eindeutig mein Lieblingsmädchen!"

„No way, Black. Ich steh nicht auf Plastikpuppen.", grinste Chloe.

Seit Anfang 6. nannte sie ihn Plastikpuppe, weil er aussah wie Ken (Chloe ist muggleabstämmig).

Evie sagte dann: „OK, von mir aus."

James war natürlich auch einverstanden und ich...auch.

Kapitel 2 Schwänzer, Streit, Gerüchte, Retter...Was für ein Tag 

Am nächsten Tag wussten schon alle Siebener aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw von der Party. So ist das nun mal in Hogwarts. Jeder weiß alles (wenn es um so was geht).

Chloe überlegte schon was sie anziehen sollte und obwohl wir genug Klamotten hatten, behaupteten wir alle wir hätten NICHTS was gut aussähe.

Währendessen verbesserte ich mich in Verwandlung, war hervorragend in Zauberkunst, schlief in Geschichte ein und fehlte ganz in Kräuterkunde.

Unsere Lehrerin Prof. Kreschista bemerkte nämlich eh nichts (sie kann kein normale Englisch und hat eine Brille so groß wie China).

Deshalb beschlossen Evisa, Chloe und ich in ihrer Stunde zu schwänzen, um unser Outfit für Freitag fertig zu stellen. Wir mussten natürlich toll aussehen, immerhin waren wir die beliebtesten Mädchen in Gryffindor. Wir konnten nichts dafür.

Unsere neue Freundin Celina gesellte sich auch bald zu uns. Wir hatten sie am Abend davor im Gemeinschaftsraum kennengelernt und uns mit ihr angefreundet. Sie ging in die 6. Klasse und hatte nicht viele Freunde. Kam wahrscheinlich davon, dass sie etwas dicker ist.

Jedenfalls hat sie uns Leid getan und wir luden sie ein am Freitag mitzukommen. Celina konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen und so schloss sie sich unserem Schwänzer-Plan an, um ihr Outfit auch zu besprechen.

Zugegeben, Celina hatte eine etwas nervige Opfer-Art an sich, die einen fast anbettelte sie auszunutzen, aber eigentlich war sie ganz nett.

Der Tag verlief nach unserem Schwänzen ganz okay, bis ich einen Streit mit Potter hatte. Dieser **Idiot **hatte irgendwie mein Kritzelheft in die Finger gekriegt und es sich tatsächlich auch noch angeschaut. Da stehen höchst persönliche und peinliche Dinge drin und ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass er das sah. Auch wenn das hier anders rüberkommt: Ich blamiere mich viel zu oft vor ihm. Sooo egal ist er mir auch wieder nicht.

„Ah, Lily, was ist das denn?" Ich sprang auf ihn zu und wollte ihm das Heft aus der Hand reißen.

„Gib das her, Potter, SOFORT!"

Er grinste und hielt das Heft hoch über meinen Kopf.

„Was wenn nicht? Das könnte mich interessieren."

Leider bin ich ziemlich klein und reiche ihm mit Absatz gerade mal ans Kinn (er ist aber auch echt groß), das hieß für mich: keine Chance!

Sofort fing ich an ihn anzuschreien, wie immer wenn ich nervös wurde: „ Potter, gib es her! Du bist so ein riesen Arsch, das glaubst du nicht! Du bist wirklich noch ein kleiner Junge! Ich hasse dich! Gib das her!"

Wirklich peinliche Situation.

Denn wir standen mitten im Gang des zweiten Stockes und ein paar Mädchen schauten schon interessiert zu.

Potter stand jetzt wirklich sehr nah vor mir und ich packte sein Schulhemd und wiederholte in meiner Wut fast das, was ich ihm gerade eben an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Er wurde auch sauer ( ich versteh ihn nicht, er wird immer sauer, obwohl er immer die Schuld an den Streits hat!) und packte mich an den Schultern.

Mein Heft hatte ich vergessen.

„Lass mich los!", knurrte ich wütend.

„Lass DU mich zuerst los!", zischte er zurück.

Wenn wir uns näher gekommen wären, hätten wir uns küssen müssen. So eng standen wir da. Ich sags ja: Peinliche Situation!

Wenn es nicht kurz darauf geklingelt hätte und ich mich nicht doch noch an mein Heft erinnert hätte, das ich dann doch aus seiner Hand reißen konnte – ich weiß nicht wie es dieses Mal ausgegangen wäre.

Diese Geschichte mit Potter und mir ist verrückt.

In der Vierten waren wir normale Klassenkameraden.

Naja - er war ein pubertierender Junge, der Aufmerksamkeit liebte, und süße, lustige Streiche ausheckte – natürlich damals schon mit Sirius – und ich ein Mädchen, das sich Sorgen machte, weil sie schon (damals) ziemlich große Brüste hatte. Damals lernte ich noch lieber als zu lästern und meine Lieblingsfarbe war pink und ich war konnte meine Haare nicht leiden.

Ich fand James damals jedenfalls lustig.

Mehr nicht.

Kein Hass, kein Streit, kein Drama.

In der Fünften war ich Vertrauensschülerin und war deshalb so engagiert, dass ich mir einredete ihn hassen zu MÜSSEN!

Ich lernte noch mehr als in der Vierten, verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Rundgängen als in meinem Bett und hasste James.

Einfach so.

Weil er so war, wie er war.

Er fand es irgendwie cool, dass ich ihn „hasste", denn dann fing er an mich jedes Mal wenn er mich sah, nach einem Date zu fragen (OK, ich übertreibe, aber FAST jedes Mal).

Ich, Trotz in Person, wollte ihm keine Chance geben.

Angeber, Unruhestifter, Nervensäge, Kleinkind, Fiesling – das alles war James für mich. Nur kein normaler Junge.

Am Anfang des 6. Schuljahres dachte ich immer noch so wie in der Fünften. Allerdings fragte James mich jetzt nicht mehr IMMER immer nach einem Date.

Und ich fing an Spitznamen für ihn zu erfinden: Mister P, Jay Pee, Potty, Jay,...

James und Sirius waren ab diesem Jahr die beliebtesten Jungs der ganzen Schule (außer für die Slytherins natürlich, aber die sind ja eh alle gestört). James weil er der beste Quidditchspieler ist und auch noch Mannschaftskapitän und weil er gut aussieht und so weiter.

Sirius weil er ein Schönling ist, cool ist, geheimnisvoll und weil er einfach einer ist, vor dem jeder Respekt hat.

Chloe, Evie und ich begannen mit den Jungs normal zu reden und freundeten uns sogar ein bisschen mit ihnen an. Obwohl wir das öffentlich nie zugeben würden.

Das 6. Jahr endete schön, mit vielen verrückten Erinnerungen. Damals wurden wir zu Rebellen. Wir machten nicht mehr das, was man von uns verlangte.

Wir hatten plötzlich unseren eigenen Kopf.

Ja und die Siebte Klasse?

Wie wird die wohl?

Am Donnerstag passierte dann etwas total verrücktes: Teri Hampson öffnete im Aufenthaltsraum der 5.,6. und 7.-Klassen den Schrank mit Ersatzschulbüchern – und heraus fielen ungefähr hundert Pergamentröllchen.

Teri und ein paar Leute, die in der Nähe waren, packten sich eine Pergamentrolle und lasen es. Sofort entstand ein lautes Summen in dem Raum. Viel standen auf um sich auch eine Rolle zu holen.

Evie kam mit einer angerannt.

„ Oh du meine Güte! Lest euch das durch!"

Ich nahm es und las vor:

Gerüchte... 

_In Hogwarts heißt es, haben die Wände Ohren und die Türen Augen._

_Niemand kann ein Geheimnis haben._

_Liza Kleyn aus Gryffindor zum Beispiel versucht für sich zu behalten, dass sie schwanger ist. Von Marc Stewart._

_Oder Remus Lupin, der sich in Cassandra Way verliebt hat._

_Wusstet ihr das? Bestimmt, denn in Hogwarts weiß jeder über jeden Bescheid._

_Was wisst ihr über Lily Evans?_

_Das sie Celina Krown nur ausnutzt kennt ja jeder, aber dass sie sich immer und überall über sie lustig macht?!_

_Arme Celina – so dick - so einsam – und so verliebt._

_Ja, in James Potter._

_Aber dass er niemals auf sie steht, DAS wissen wir wirklich..._

Ich war entsetzt. Ich blickte fassungslos zu Chloe, die gerade ihr Pergamentröllchen sinken ließ und dann zu Evie, die mich genauso entsetzt anstarrte.

Doch Celina war es, die mich noch mehr erschrak.

Sie kam jetzt heulend und völlig aufgelöst auf mich zu.

„Ist das wahr, Lily? Wie kannst du nur so sein? Ich dachte du würdest mich mögen und...Das war das Schlimmste was du mir antun konntest!" Ihre Stimme zitterte und brach.

Ich war nun auch den Tränen nahe.

Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt an mich gerichtet (Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wieso die alle diese Geschichte mit mir und Celina interessanter fanden als Liza Kleyns Schwangerschaft!).

„Ce-Celina, das stimmt nicht! Glaub mir! Das ist doch nur ein Stück Pergament! Ich...", doch ich wusste nicht mehr was ich sagen sollte. Das war auch egal, denn Celina drehte sich um und wollte anscheinend wegrennen. Aber da stellte sich James vor sie. Wenn er es jetzt wagen würde, sich über sie lustig zu machen...!!!

Sie starrte ihn ängstlich und verlegen an und er fragte sie sanft: „Celina stimmt es, das du in mich verliebt bist?"

Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber mein Herz klopfte so heftig, dass ich dachte ich wäre an Celinas Stelle.

Sie zögerte kurz und sagte dann leise. „ Ja."

Dann nahm er ihre Hand.

Der ganze Raum schien die Luft anzuhalten. Sogar Peeves schwieg und starrte James an.

„Weißt du, ich bin froh, das diese Person das geschrieben hat, denn ich... ich will auch was von dir."

Unwillkürlich klappte ich meinen Mund auf.

Ich hatte mich verhört.

Das war nicht Realität.

Ich spürte ein heftiges Stechen in der Brust.

Und zu meinem allergrößtem Erstaunen, küsste er sie (allerdings ganz schnell und flüchtig) auf den Mund.

Damit hatte er sie anstatt zur Meisterin der Blamagen zur Königin von Hogwarts gekürt.

Er hatte sie gerettet.


	2. The day after

Nach fünf Minuten kehrte er ohne sie zurück und kam auf uns zu.

Er rief gerade (an Evie gerichtet, er redet nicht mehr mit mir): „Warum habt ihr sie nicht schon eher da runtergeholt?"

Da schrie ein Typ: „ Schade, dass die fette Kuh weg ist. Ich hätts schon gern gesehen, wie sie sich ausgezogen hätte!"

James drehte sich ruckartig um und schlug dem Kerl mitten auf die Nase.

Sofort waren Remus, Sirius und ein paar andere Kumpels zur Stelle und es begann eine riesen Schlägerei im ganzen Club.

Ich hörte Mädchenschreie, sah Blut rumspritzen und dachte an nichts mehr.

The Day After...

„Nicht, dass ihr nur um ein Uhr morgens noch außer Haus wart, obwohl schon längst Ausgangssperre war. Nein, ihr müsst euch noch schlägern?! Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?"

Prof. McGonagall starrte uns so wütend an, dass ich dachte sie würde gleich entweder explodieren oder sich in ein Monster verwandeln und uns alle zerfetzen.

Ich hob meine Hand und sagte leise: „ Ähm, Professor, also geschlägert haben sich eigentlich nur die Jungs" –

Alle männlichen Wesen stöhnten auf und blickten mich böse an.

Der böseste Blick kam von James.

„Miss Evans, die Tatsache, dass sich ihre männlichen Mitschüler wie Muggel duellierten ist mir bekannt. Aber Sie sind genauso schuldig. Sie hätten sie stoppen können. Sie hätten sofort Hilfe holen können. Sie hätten weniger trinken können. Sie hätten sowieso auf dem Schloss bleiben können, wie jeder andere in dieser Schule auch, Ausgangssperre hin oder her. Denken Sie nicht, Sie würden mit weniger Bestrafung davon kommen."

Uuuh. Und ich dachte immer sie mag mich.

„Ich habe ihre Eltern hergeholt, was bei manchen sehr kompliziert war, da sie Muggel sind. Sie werden sich jetzt gleich mit ihnen unterhalten. Und ihre Bestrafung von mir, als eure Hauslehrerin, wird sein: Alle Klassenzimmer putzen, die sie benutzen. ALLES zu putzen. Boden, Tafel, Tische, Schränke, Fenster,.."

Peter meldete sich verlegen zu Wort: „Äh, aber Professor, ich glaube sie haben sich da vertan, wir benutzen glaub ich alle Klassenzimmer, heißt das dann dass wir alle putzen müssen, oder wie..?"

Alles starrten ihn an. Ich könnte schwören, Prof. McGonagalls Blick wurde kurz sogar mitleidig.

„Es wurde auch ein neuer Wachtposten angestellt, Mr. Steven Bell, der die Aufgabe hat euch alle ein wenig im Auge zu behalten und ich versichere Ihnen, seine Augen bemerken alles und Jeden. Auch sie, Potter."

Ich wusste was er dachte: Nicht, wenn ich IHN zuerst bemerke.

„ Nun, ich denke sie können gehen. Ihre Eltern warten im Elternsprechzimmer, nebenan."

Mit todernsten Mienen drehten wir uns um (Prof. McGonagall hatte uns nicht mal Stühle gezeichnet, so sauer war sie!) und rannten fast zur Tür.

Keiner von uns wollte noch eine Sekunde länger in diesem Raum bleiben.

Ich sah meinen Vater schon von weitem. Und ich sah auch, wie enttäuscht er war.

Das war viel schlimmer: Wenn er nicht schreiend eine Erklärung verlangte, sondern schweigend und mit traurigen Augen meine Erklärung anhörte.

Ich wollte ihn umarmen, doch er drehte sich geschickt und setzte sich auf einen Sessel. Wir waren im Elternsprechzimmer, wo sich ungefähr zwei Dutzend Väter bzw. Mütter mit ihren Kindern unterhielten.

„Daddy, ich...es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nie, dass etwas derartiges geschehen könnte. Bitte verzeih mir."

Ich blickte ihn flehend an.

Er seufzte und sprach leise: „ Lily, ich verzeihe dir. Aber ich muss dich dennoch bestrafen, sonst lernst du nie was dazu. Du kriegst ab sofort kein Taschengeld mehr" – ich riss meine Augen auf – „ich kürze deine Ausgehzeiten" – mein Blick musste dem einer Geisteskranken ähneln – „und du bleibst in den weiteren Ferien in Hogwarts."

Bei diesen Worten sprang ich auf. Ich bemerkte nicht mal, dass die anderen Sträflinge mich verdutzt musterten.

„Dad, bitte nicht! Wann soll ich dich denn wiedersehen? Und Mum? Bitte, Daddy, überleg es dir noch mal!"

Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, Lily. Mrs. McGonagall hat mir erzählt, dass du dich in deinem gesamten Verhalten verschlechtert hast. In ihrem Hauptfach bist du schlecht, du erregst des öfteren die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer bei Streitereien während den Pausen und schwänzt Stunden. Lily, die Schule ist zum lernen da und nicht um auf Partys zu gehen oder um seinen Spaß zu haben. Es geht um deine gesamte Zukunft."

Ich schluckte.

„Das weiß ich, Daddy. Und ich werde mich bessern, versprochen."

_Wär echt nett wenn ihr mir ein review schenken würdet ) _

_Die kapitel sind etwas chaotisch, da ich es nicht ganz verstanden hab...tut mir echt leid, ich hoffe ihr lest die Story trotzdem!_

_Ist nämlich meine erste FF.._


	3. Rettungsaktion Nummer 2

_Hey Leute, hab jetzt hier die nächsten beiden Teile! Ich wollt mich für die lieben reviews bedanken, war echt überrascht, dass meine story so gut ankommt! )_

_Sorry, dass es so ungeordnet mit meinen kapiteln ist, aber ich bin ein bisschen überfordert mit der Technik D_

_Die chaps sind ziemlich kurz, aber deswegen werd ich dann immer zwei gleichzeitig posten!_

_Also viel spaß und: vergesst eure reviews nicht ; )_

**_Kapitel 4_**

_Rettaktion Nummer 2_

„Was hat dein Dad gesagt, Lily?", fragten Celina und Evie.

„Meine Ausgangssperre wurde gekürzt und ich bekomme kein Taschengeld mehr."

Evie nickte und schmunzelte. „Na so schlimm hats dich nicht getroffen" –

„Nicht so schlimm? Was mach ich bloß ohne Taschengeld? Ich werde sterben!"

Celina, Evie und ich lachten.

Wir saßen mal wieder im Aufenthaltsraum und „lernten". Celina und Evie hatten ungefähr dieselben Strafen wie ich von ihren Eltern bekommen.

Da kamen Vicky und chloe auf uns zu.

„Habt ihr schon den neuen Aufseher gesehen, diesen Mr. Bell? Sieht echt heiß aus!", Vicky grinste frech.

Sie war dafür bekannt eine leichte Beute für Jungs zu sein. Trotzdem mochte ich sie.

Ich grinste ihr zu.

„Da bin ich aber mal gespannt..."

Abends war ich bei Celina im 6er-Schlafzimmer und musste sie trösten.

Es war wieder mal eine Pergamentrolle mit Gerüchten aufgetaucht und darin wurde mächtig über sie, wegen ihrer Showeinlage im **Nachtcafé**, hergezogen.

„Ich verstehs nicht! Warum immer ich?", heulte sie verzweifelt.

Ich war auch ganz traurig. Sie konnte einem auch nur Leid tun.

Da öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und James kam herein.

Er beachtete mich nicht im Geringsten und setzte sich gleich Celina gegenüber ans Bett.

Er strich ihr zärtlich über ihre dunkelblonden Haare während er sprach.

„Sei nicht traurig wegen diesen Schweinen, Celina. Die sind doch nur neidisch."

Sie schluchzte. Und ich traute meinen Augen nicht.

Was tat Potter da? Und mit was für einem Mädchen?!

„Auf was denn neidisch?"

James lächelte. „Darauf, dass du ein wunderschönes Mädchen bist, mit einem riesen Herz und das nett ist und intelligent und mutig."

Sie wurde ruhiger.

Ich betrachtete die romantische Szene und kam mir vor, als wäre ich unsichtbar.

Solche Worte sollte er zu mir sagen.

Mit mir wollte er doch immer ausgehen.

Mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Prof. McGonagalls Stimme drang durch die Tür:" Miss Krown, ihre Mutter ist gerade gekommen um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Celina starrte entsetzt James an, der zuerst sie und dann mich genauso verstört ansah.

In Hogwarts gab es strenge, konservative Regeln. Jungs und Mädchen durften nicht zusammen sein, sich nicht küssen oder Ähnliches und durften sich auf keinen Fall im Zimmer eines anderen Geschlechts aufhalten.

Man konnte schon von der Schule geworfen werden, wenn man zu oft dabei ertappt wurde (und glaubt mir, Potter wurde schon oft erwischt, er konnte sich nur irgendwie immer rausreden..).

Doch ich handelte schnell (ich kenn mich damit ja auch schon ein bisschen aus P):

„James, schnell versteck dich da!"

Ich wies auf den Schrank hinter mir.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Da pass ich nicht rein."

„Dann schnell unter das Bett!"

Und ziemlich sportlich rutschte er unter das hinterste Himmelbett. Zum Glück waren sie ziemlich niedrig, so dass man ihn nicht sehen konnte. Naja, jedenfalls nicht so gut.

Prof. McGonagall trat ins Zimmer und sagte: „Warum hat denn das so lange gedauert?" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, sah sich um und sagte dann: „Ich dachte ich hätte männliche Stimmen vernommen."

Misstrauisch sah sie mich an.

„ Äh, hehe, nein, ich glaube sie haben sich das nur eingebildet. Wir haben gerade nämlich Yoga gemacht, kennen sie das? Und da muss man so Omm machen" – ich machte ein tiefes „Omm" – „aber Celina kann es noch nicht so gut, sie macht es immer ganz falsch, irgendwie zu tief, nicht wahr Celina? Mach mal, wie machst du es immer?"

Celina nickte und machte ein tiefes „Omm".

Prof. McGonagall runzelte die Stirn.

„Äh, aber ich dachte deine Mum wartet, Celina, dann beeil dich lieber und lass sie nicht so lange warten."

Ich schubste Celina schon fast aus dem Zimmer.

Prof. McGonagall folgte ihr zögernd, aber nicht ohne sich noch einmal im Zimmer umzuschauen.

„Ja und sag deiner Mutter ganz liebe Grüße von mir!"

Sie schloss die Tür.

Erleichtert seufzte ich.

Ich sagte: „ Sie sind weg."

Langsam kam Potter unter dem Bett hervor. Er stellte sich vor mich.

Ich wiederholte nervös: „Sie sind weg."

Er nickte und schaute mich etwas erstaunt an.

Ich kanns mir nicht erklären Leute, aber ich war plötzlich total nervös und schüchtern wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Normalerweise schrecke ich vor nichts und Niemandem zurück, aber jetzt...

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, er hob seine Hand, wie als wollte er mich berühren, ließ sie aber dann sinken und sagte mit rauer Stimmer: „ Tja, also, danke."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ja, kein Problem."

Er blickte mir noch einmal tief in die Augen und ging dann leise zur Tür raus.

Ich wollte nur noch sterben...


	4. James Potter

_SORRY, dass es so gedauert hat, bis ich den nächsten Teil reingesetzt hab, aber jetzt ist es da!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und vergesst nicht auf den helllila Knopf da unten zu drücken und mir ein Review dazulassen D_

**_Kapitel 5_**

_James Potter_

Ein paar Wochen vergangen und es geschah nichts Großartiges mehr.

Wir feierten ein paar Partys, aber nicht mehr außerhalb von Hogwarts, sondern mittendrin, nämlich in dem sogenannten „Raum der Wünsche".

Die Partys waren irgendwie alle gleich und deshalb vollkommen uninteressant.

Es tauchten noch einige Gerüchte-Zettel auf, wo Vicky vorgeworfen wurde ein Flittchen zu sein und mir hübsch aber hohl im Kopf. Jeder hasste diese Zettel, trotzdem will jeder wissen was da stand. Aber es lachte auch keiner, nicht einmal James, darüber. Na ja , eigentlich bin ich auch nicht gerade unbeliebt und die Leute halten zu mir.

Irgendwann in diesen Wochen trennte sich James von Celina

Sie erzählte mir, er habe ihr ganz LIEB erklärt, dass er leider nicht dasselbe für sie empfand, wie sie für ihn und sich deshalb keine Beziehung mehr mit ihr vorstellen konnte. Celina hatte mir ganz ehrlich erzählt, sie hätte geheult und gesagt, sie könne sich jetzt umbringen ( was für ein Drama, aber typisch Celina), aber er habe sie besänftigt und natürlich würden sie Freunde bleiben, blabla.

Ach ja, er ist ja soooooooo ein Traummann!

Mich beachtet Mr. Traummann immer noch nicht besonders.

Okay, seit meiner Rettaktion schaute er mich wenigstens manchmal an oder sprach mit mir, wenn es denn sein musste, aber trotzdem war er so anders.

Und ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr mich das nervte.

Mehr die Tatsache dass es mich nervte, nervte mich.

Und dann mussten wir ein Referat in Verwandlung machen.

Ein Gruppenreferat.

Wir sollten Zettel ziehen, auf denen der Name eines Schülers stand, mit dem wir zusammenarbeiteten sollten.

Ich sags euch, das machte Prof. Mcgonagall nur um uns zu quälen.

VOR **Nikos Nachtcafé** durften wir unseren Partner immer selbst bestimmen.

Und jetzt?

Sie hasst uns!

Ich zog Potter und stellt euch vor, ich war eine Sekunde lang glücklich.

Als Trotz mir selbst gegenüber ging ich zu Prof. Mcgonagall und fragte, ob ich nicht einen anderen Partner haben könne, denn James und ich funktionierten zusammen nicht so gut.

„Ich meine, falls sie keine Leichen wollen."

Ich sagte euch doch, ich scheue vor nichts zurück...Lily Evans, die ihre Klappe nicht halten kann.

Sie schaute mich streng an und erwiderte: „ Ich sehe keinen Grund, alle nochmals ziehen zu lassen. Außer Ihnen hat sich niemand bei mir beschwert. Finden Sie sich mit ihrem Partner ab. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob die Chemie zwischen ihnen stimmt, solange ihr zusammenarbeitet."  
Ich sags ja: Sie hasst uns.  
Und mich am meisten, denn früher war ich immer eine ihrer Lieblinge gewesen, weil ich, obwohl ich ihr Fach nicht so gut verstand, mich trotzdem immer bemühte. Und jetzt hatte ich sie zutiefst enttäuscht.  
Kurz quälte mich mein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Aber da ich nun mal ich bin, zuckte ich mit den Achseln und es kümmerte mich nicht mehr.  
Ehrlich, was juckt mich Prof. McDonalds?  
Ist doch nur eine blöde Lehrerin ohne Privatleben.  
Ich drehte mich herum und ging, ziemlich nervös, auf Potter zu.

James sagte ohne Umschweife: „Tja, sieht wohl so aus, als ob deine Welt langsam zusammenbröckelt, was? Lehrer sauer, Daddy sauer... alles was dir wichtig scheint geht – „

„Lass stecken, James. Interessiert mich deine Meinung zu MEINEM Leben?"

Er lächelte sein blödes (aber verführerisches) schiefes Lächeln und gab mir plötzlich einen Brief.

„Dein Vater hat ihn mir gegeben, ich soll ihn dir weiterreichen."

Ich starrte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Woher hast du den Brief? War er hier?"

Er nickte.

„Aber warum hat er ihn DIR gegeben? Was hat er mit dir zu tun?"

James hob die Augenbrauen und meinte: „Wir haben uns unterhalten."

Ich fasste es nicht. Was für ein Spiel wurde hier gespielt?

„Warum unterhälst du dich mit meinem Vater? Und über was? Du kennst ihn doch überhaupt nicht, woher auch, er ist Muggel!" Ich schrie fast.

„Es ist eine Sache zwischen deinem Vater und mir. Glaub mir, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Aber-„

„Mann, Lily, du wirst es nicht aus mir rausbekommen, klar? Und jetzt vergiss deinen Vater und diesen Brief. Worüber sollen wir unser Referat halten?"

Unser Referat hatte ich vollkommen vergessen.

Ich war verwirrt. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

Potter hatte Recht.

Meine Welt zerbröckelte.

Und ich wusste nicht mehr was los war oder was die anderen wollten.

Das einzige was ich wollte war, dass James mir erklärte was wirklich geschehen war. In normalem Ton mit mir sprach. So wie er es früher getan hatte.

Was war los mit ihm? Warum hasste er mich plötzlich? Was hatte ich ihm getan?

Ich wusste, dass ich sein Ego oder so was verärgert hatte, weil ich nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Aber deswegen verhielt er sich doch nicht so komisch?

Außerdem war das alles doch Ewigkeiten her.

Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn ich damals doch angenommen hätte. Wenn ich doch mit ihm ausgegangen wäre. Vielleicht würden wir uns dann nicht in diesem Moment gegenüberstehen, aber trotzdem Meilen voneinander entfernt sein. Er würde lächeln, anstatt so versteinert auf Paul Stuarts Rücken zu starren und ich würde nicht dumm und verlegen und sauer und enttäuscht und verwirrt vor ihm stehen und über ihn nachdenken und mir vorkommen wie das hässlichste Mädchen der Welt.

Ich bereute meine dumme Entscheidung von damals. Obwohl ich noch nie in meinem Leben etwas bereut habe. Schlechtes Gewissen und Reue kann ich genauso gut vertreiben wie Dads schlechte Laune.

Doch jetzt gerade in diesem Moment bereute ich doch.

Und wünschte gleichzeitig von ganzem Herzen, dass James nicht diese Legilimentik beherrschen könne, von der uns Prof. Manistrer erzählt hatte, denn jetzt blickte er mir wieder in meine Augen und Augenkontakt ist nie gut, auch wenn Menschen keine Gedanken erfassen können.

Deswegen schaute ich zu Prof. Mcgonagall und freute mich noch mehr als sonst, als die Schulglocke ertönte.

Ich sagte schnell zu James: „ Keine Ahnung was wir machen, lass dir was einfallen!", packte meine Schultasche und lief aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Natürlich konnte ich zu dieser Zeit nicht wissen, das mein Vater sich schreckliche Sorgen um mich machte. Und deshalb einen für ihn typischen Plan erfasste.

Er wollte mehr als die Lehrer als Aufsichtspersonen für mich. Er wusste, dass ich die schon irgendwie umgehen könnte.

Nein, er wollte jemanden, der Tag und Nacht wissen könnte, wo ich war, was ich tat.

Er wollte Schutz, Wissen und Gehorsam.

Und aus diesem Grund beauftragte er einen Schüler als meinen persönlichen Bodyguard.

Da mein Vater sich das letzte Mal, als er in Hogwarts mal wieder wegen mir (D) gewesen war, mit James Potter unterhalten hatte und dieser ihm ziemlich reif und verantwortungsbewusst vorkam, hatte er auch prompt ihn darum gebeten, ein oder zwei Augen auf seine Tochter zu werfen. Mein geliebter Vater würde selbstverständlich dafür bezahlen.

Ich weiß nicht was James Gründe dafür waren, mir nachzuspionieren oder wie mein Vater es nannte „auf mich aufzupassen". Das Geld benötigte er, soviel ich weiß, ja nicht, denn seine Eltern sind ziemlich wohlhabend und er hat immer genügend Geld für alles.

Vielleicht fand er es lustig.

Vielleicht gefiel ihm die Idee, immer einen Grund zu haben mich fertig zu machen, indem er meinem Vater jede noch so bitterböse Wahrheit erzählte.

Vielleicht war auch einfach nur verrückt.

Jedenfalls half er meinem Dad.

Und ich Arme hatte von diesem Alptraum natürlich keine Ahnung.

Es vergingen wieder ein paar Wochen und Halloween stand vor der Tür.

Der beliebteste Ball im ganzen Jahr, weil immer eine bekannte Band eingeladen wurde und man sich verrückt anziehen konnte.

Naja, man SOLLTE sich verrückt anziehen.

Dieses Jahr würden es Tailly Spring (Ravenclaw) und Franky Schar (Gryffindor) organisieren, die neuen Schulsprecher.

Chloe wollte als Todesser gehen und überlegte (und nervte mich ) Tag und Nacht was sie anziehen sollte.

„Was tragen Todesser?"

„Keine Ahnung, seh ich so aus, als wüsste ich sowas?"

„Lily, du könntest echt netter sein, immerhin geht es um etwas Wichtiges, okay?!"

Wenn es um Partys geht, ist es immer was Wichtiges für Chloe.

Evie meinte, sie würde einfach irgendwas Schwarzes-Gruftiges anziehen, das würde schon reichen.

Celina wollte als „tote-Disko-Besucherin" gehen. Worauf wir alle lachten.

„Ja, ich kleb mir einfach ein unechtes Messer an den Kopf, spritz mich mit diesem Blut aus dem Zonko voll und die Party kann kommen."

Und Vicky wollte sich als Prof. Kreschista, unsere Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, verkleiden.

„Ich meine, etwas grusligeres hat doch noch niemand gesehen, oder?"

Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie das wirklich durchziehen wird, denn schließlich geht es an Halloween nicht ums Erschrecken, sondern darum für einen Abend in eine andere Rolle zu schlüpfen und Vicky hatte bisher jedes Jahr ein total sexy Kostüm gehabt.

Ich hatte noch keine einzige Idee gehabt, als was ich gehen sollte.

Eines Abends, als ich aus der Bibliothek, in der ich gerade drei Stunden meines Lebens verbracht hatte um einen Aufsatz für Verteidigung fertig zu stellen, in mein Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, bekam ich beinahe einen Herzstillstand.

Mein Bett und auch meine Kommode waren vollkommen durchwühlt worden. Es lag zwar nicht der gesamte Inhalt meiner Kommode im Zimmer rum, aber mindestens die Hälfte hatte jemand auf dem Boden verteilt.

Ich konnte nicht mal schreien, so entsetzt war ich.

Mein erster Gedanke war: Diese Person von den Gerüchtezetteln! Die kann mich nicht leiden! Und jetzt sucht sie nach neuen Gerüchten.

Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass diese Person jetzt schon einige solcher Zettel herausgebracht hatte, und sie war immer sehr diskret vorgegangen.

Das wäre viel zu auffällig.

Ich überlegte immer noch schockiert wer es sonst noch hätte tun können.

Da fiel es mir so plötzlich ein, dass ich mir gegen die Stirn schlug, um meine Blödheit zu bestrafen, da es mir nicht schon viel früher eingefallen war.

Es gab nur eine Person, die mich schon immer genervt hatte und wohl auch mein ganzes weiteres Leben nerven würde.

„Potter!", knurrte ich.

Zitternd vor Wut stürmte ich aus dem Zimmer und rannte wie eine Geistesgestörte in den Jungenschlafsaal der Siebener.

Ich riss die Türe auf und lief auf Potter zu.

Zu meinem Glück war er gerade allein und suchte irgendwas in seiner Kommode. Es würde dann hoffentlich keine peinlichen Szenen vor Dritten geben.

Er dreht sich um, als er hörte wie jemand die Tür aufriss.

„Lily!", murmelte er überrascht.

Ich stellte mich genau vor ihn.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Potter?! Zuerst unterhälst du dich mit meinem Vater über IRGENDWAS, ohne mich zu fragen! Und dann DURCHSUCHST DU MEINE PERSÖNLICHSTEN DINGE IN DIESEM VERDAMMTEN SCHLOSS –„

Er wollte mich, mit nun auch ziemlich aufgebrachtem Gesicht, unterbrechen, doch ich hielt ihm meine Hand vor den Mund.

„ – Nein, lass mich ausreden, Idiot. Weißt du, wie sehr du mich aufregst. Das geht eindeutig zu weit. Ich-„

Doch diesmal war er schneller. Er packte meine Hände, die gerade anfangen wollten ihn zu hauen.

„ Was redest du da überhaupt? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich deine persönlichen Dinge (hier äffte er mich nach) durchsuchen würde. Was jucken mich deine persönlichen Dinge?!"

Er blitzte mich wütend an.

Wie er mich wahnsinnig machte.

Jetzt stellte er mich auch noch als lächerlich dar, er...

Ich befreite mich aus seinem Griff, der nicht allzu fest war, denn er achtete immer darauf mir nicht wehzutun und packte ihn mit beiden Händen an seinem Schulhemd.

„Du bist wirklich erbärmlich, Potter. Auf frischer Tat ertappt und du kannst nicht mal jetzt ehrlich sein. Natürlich streitest du alles ab, du bist so was von bescheuert und arrogant –„ Wir waren jetzt beide richtig sauer. „ – und wenn ich könnte, ich –„

Doch weiter kam ich nicht.

Denn Potter küsste mich plötzlich. Er hatte mein Gesicht gepackt und mich einfach geküsst.

Nein, warte wir küssten uns immer noch.

Er hielt meinen Kopf und zerzauste mir meine glatten Haare und ich küsste ihn mit derselben aggressiven Leidenschaft wie er mich küsste.

Das war mit Abstand der intensivste Kuss, den ich je hatte.

Mir wurde heiß und kalt und mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr. Ich packte ihn, hielt ihn fest, obwohl ich das nicht wollte.

Doch was wollte ich überhaupt?

Mein schwaches Herz zersprang fast vor dieser mir nicht bekannten Leidenschaft und diesem kribbelndem, süßen Gefühl der Lust.

Und dann war alles vorbei.

Wir lösten uns voneinander und blickten uns erschrocken und entsetzt an.

Seine Augen ( /_in meiner Vorstellung trägt James _Potter_ keine Brille)_ durchsuchten meine nach meiner vorher so starken Wut und ich sah wie er darauf wartete, dass sie wieder ausbrach.

Doch ich konnte nichts sagen, nichts tun, nichts denken.

Außer..._mach das noch mal._

Er verzog plötzlich das Gesicht und hob seine Hände, wie um etwas zu erklären.

„Sieh mal, ich... das war...ich hab das nur getan, damit du endlich aufhörst, so rumzuschreien. Also..."

Ich schluckte schnell und nickte.

„ Ja, ich, ich, klar, also ich..."

Doch ich wusste nicht was ich ihm sagen sollte.

Also drehte ich mich nur um und lief aus dem Jungenschlafsaal ins Mädchenschlafsaal, warf mich auf mein durchwühltes Bett und schluchzte.

Warum passierten immer mir solche Dinge??


	5. Halloween

_So jetzt habe ich nach dreihundert Ewigkeiten mal wieder was gepostet! _

_Enjoy reading...and reviewing!!! ; )_

**Kapitel 6**

_„Halloween"_

Ich erzählte Chloe, Evie, Celina und Vicky nichts von diesem komischen Vorfall.

Ich hatte meine Gründe:

Chloe war zwar meine beste Freundin, aber sie würde denken, ich stehe nun auf ihn und das würde mich ziemlich nerven.

Evie würde kichern und sagen: „Ihr wärt ja so ein tolles Paar!".

Toll.

Celina würde anfangen zu heulen.

Und Vicky?

Ich weiß nicht, vor ihr war es mir peinlichen, sie hatte so viel mehr Erfahrung als ich und vielleicht würde sie mich nicht ernst nehmen.

Also blieb es geheim und ich denke, auch James erzählte es niemandem.

Am Morgen von Halloween war ich total nervös.

Ich hatte mich kurzfristig dazu entschieden einfach als Vampir zum Ball zu gehen.

Mein Kostüm: Als Erstes würde ich meine Haare für diesen Abend schwarz zaubern. Chloe und ich hatten schon öfters unsere Haarfarbe für einen Abend verändert.

Ich würde sie noch dazu glätten, was ich eigentlich nie mache, denn meine Haare sind von Natur aus ziemlich glatt. Sie reichen mir bis unter meine Brust und sind das Einzige, das ich an meinem Körper richtig pflege.

Zurück zu meinem Kostüm:

Da ich selbst sehr blass bin, brauchte ich kein weißes Ganzkörperpuder, was andere benutzten wenn sie sich als Vampir verkleideten. Mein Kleid war schwarz, reichte mir etwas länger unterhalb der Knie und war aus dünnem aber robustem, elegantem Stoff. Es war trägerlos und unter der Brust mit einem knallrotem Satinband zu einer Schleife gebunden. Das Besondere an meinem Kleid war, dass der Unterrock aus blutrotem, tüllähnlichem aber sehr weichen Stoff bestand und bei jeder Bewegung hervorblitzte.

Ich hatte mir ein Vampirgebiss bei Zonko gekauft, das sich meinen Zähnen sofort anpasste und mit dem man ein perfektes Vampirgebiss vorweisen konnte.

Alles in allem war meine Verkleidung ganz gut.

Chloe hatte sich ja in ein Todesser verwandelt und sah wirklich wie eine® aus. Sie trug ein violettes Kleid und einen schwarzen Samtumhang darüber. Chloe hatte sich eine Maske aus schwarzem durchsichtigem Material geschneidert und mit ein paar Glitzersteinen verziert und trug diese jetzt stolz, obwohl wir noch gar nicht beim Fest waren.

Evie sah ganz anders aus als sonst, denn anstatt ihrer hellen und fröhlichen Kleidung trug sie ein außergewöhnliches barockmäßiges Kleid (es reichte ihr aber nur bis zu den Knöcheln) und hatte ihre Haare übertrieben hochtoupiert. Sie genoss ihre vollkommene Verwandlung.

Celina hatte sich ganz normal angezogen und auch ganz normal frisiert. Das einzig auffällige war das unechte Messer, das sie sich mit „dem besten Zaubertextilkleber aller Zeiten" ans Herz geklebt hatte, und drumherum unechtes Blut aus dem Zonko verteilt hatte. Sie sah echt gruselig aus.

Und Vicky hatte ein rosa-silbernes Corsagenkleid mit Federn und Samteinsätzen an, das exakt nach Maß geschneidert war und deshalb besonders enganliegend war. Sie war sehr aufwändig geschminkt und hatte ihren fransigen Barbie-Blondie-Bob mit Perlen und unechtem haar hochgesteckt.

Aber keiner hat bis jetzt verstanden als was sie sich verkleidet hat...

Fertig gestylt gingen wir in die große Halle.

Da es an unserer Schule ja verboten war irgendeine Art von Beziehung mit dem anderen Geschlecht zu führen, durften wir nicht mit männlicher Begleitung zum Ball gehen. Das hieß aber nicht, dass bei solchen Anlässen nie was lief. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Da alle Lehrer sich beim Fest versammelten, versammelten sich ein paar Schüler wo ganz anders und veranstalteten ihre „Underground-Partys" , wie wir sie nannten, wo gesoffen, gefummelt und gekotzt wurde.

Chloe, Evie und ich liebten diese Partys!

Viele unter uns Schülern wunderten sich, wieso Dumbledore es verbot, sich zu verlieben, vor allem in Zeiten wie diesen, in denen man doch mehr Liebe als nur möglich brauchte.

Doch es war ganz und gar nicht seine Entscheidung. Das hatte der Schulrat entschlossen, eine Gruppe von besorgten Eltern, die für ihre Kinder „nur das Beste" wollten. Natürlich hatten sie keinen blassen Schimmer was das war.

Das hatte mir Remus (Lupin, Kumpel von Sirius und James-ich-küsse-einfach-jedes-Mädchen-Potter) einmal erzählt.

Jedenfalls kamen wir in der wunderbar gruselig geschmückten großen Halle an und holten uns sogleich ein wenig Punsch ( Die süßen 5er waren dieses Jahr für unsere Halloween-Versorgung zuständig, weil die Hauselfen ja an diesem Tag immer frei kriegen) und setzten uns an den Rand der Tanzfläche. Dieses Jahr war die neue Band „Cauldron" am Start und Schüler sowie Lehrer tanzten ausgelassen auf dem Dancefloor.

Chloe, Evie und ich kamen nie pünktlich zum Anfang des Festes, weil es besser war später aufzutauchen und sich dann unter die Anderen zu mischen.

Vicky wurde von einem schüchternen (aber hübschen) Typen aus Hufflepuff zum Tanzen aufgefordert (obwohl niemand richtig als Paar tanzte), Celina ging sich mit Evie was zu essen holen, Chloe unterhielt sich mit Sirius und ich...drehte mich um und sah in zwei wunderschöne Augen.

Nein, nicht Potters Augen (die sind in Wahrheit wirklich hässlich).

In Kevins.

Kevin Holt.

Ich schmelze...erinnert ihr euch? Bei der Party Im** Nachtcafé**?

„Hey Lily. Du siehst toll aus. Ganz ungewohnt dich mit dunklen Haaren zu sehen."

„Danke. Du siehst auch gut aus"

Ungewohnt. Ist das schlecht?

„Willst du was trinken?" Ist er nicht süß? Er fragt ob ich was TRINKEN will, er SORGT sich um mich.

„ Ja klar."

Und ab da Leute, weiß ich nicht mehr genau wie das Gespräch verlaufen ist. Es war auf jeden fall toll, weil Kevin zuzuhören ist immer toll, aber ich war so damit beschäftigt im RICHTIG zuzuhören, dass ich nur die Hälfte mitgekriegt habe.

Um 12 sind dann alle Siebener aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor (und ein paar Einzelne aus Hufflepuff) in diesen komischen „Raum der Wünsche" gegangen und haben dort eine „U-Party" gefeiert.

Wir sind alle in ein paar kleineren Gruppen aus der Halle gelaufen und dann so unauffällig wie möglich zum „Raum der Wünsche".

Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählte mir Vicky, das dieser Hufflepuff-Mensch ihr erzählt hatte, das ein Freund von ihm aus Gryffindor ihm erzählt hatte, dass ein Mädchen namens Tara Zoes dem Freund erzählt hatte, dass Lissy Koward mein Zimmer durchwühlt hatte, um irgendwas zu finden was mich bloßstellen konnte, da sie mich hasste. Ich KENNE diese Lissy nicht mal. Aber jetzt kann ich sie auch nicht leiden.

Die Party war voll im Gange und ich musste aufs Klo. Ich hatte dauernd so ein ekliges Mix-Punsch-Getränk getrunken und davon musste ich pausenlos aufs Klo. Es war mir vor Kevin schon richtig peinlich, weil ich alle 10 Minuten aufstand und sagte: „Warte mal kurz, ich muss auf die Toilette." Jedes Mal den gleichen Satz.

Ich ging also auf die Toilette ( dieser Raum ist echt genial, hat sogar WC und alles!) und betrachtete mich noch kurz im Spiegel ob auch alles noch an der richtigen Stelle saß und dann verließ ich den Raum glücklich wieder (weil alles an der richtigen Stelle saß) und dann traf mich fast der Schlag.

Ungefähr 3 Meter vor mir stand Potter mit einem nicht-definierbarem weiblichen Objekt herum und küsste sie stürmisch und ohne jegliche Hemmung. Einfach so. Ohne Luftzuholen. Und ich stand einfach da und schaute zu. Denkt jetzt bloß nicht ich wäre pervers, ich war entsetzt und wusste nicht wieso. Ich war schockiert und verstand mich nicht. Ich war enttäuscht und konnte mir es nicht erklären. Ich wollte wegschauen, aber ich konnte nicht.

Langsam und brennend stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen und ich schaffte es meinen Körper davon zu überzeugen, dass dort auf dem Sofa ein viel besserer Platz zum verweilen war.

Die Tränen schlüpften wieder in mein Inneres und ich war wieder die Alte. Niemand bemerkte den grauen Schimmer an meinem Lächeln. Nicht mal ich selbst.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich schlimmer als Petunia. Monster in Person. Mit schwerem Kopf (verdammtes Mix-Getränk, ich trink nie wieder Alkohol) setzte ich mich auf einen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte meine Jogginghose an.

„Hey Lily, was ist los?", fragte mich Celina.

„Nichts."

„Aber..-‚''

„Es ist nichts, Celina."

„ Ja, Prinzessin hat nur einen Kater." Warum sprach diese Stimme zu mir und warum schaute mich dieses Gesicht an.

„ Und? Hast du damit ein Problem?", antwortete ich Potter, diesem rücksichtslosem Arsch, aggressiv.

„Nein, ich finds nur lustig."

Ich stand auf.

„Haha. Ja. Lustig. Sehr lustig. Potter, kannst du nicht einfach der Welt einen Gefallen tun und dich erschießen gehen?!"

Ich schubste ihn zur Seite und ging zur Treppe, die in den Mädchenschlafsaal führte.

Ich hörte noch wie er sagte: „Erschießen? Was meint sie damit?"

Und Celina antwortete: „Ich glaub, das ist so Muggelzeug."

Fast schon zitternd vor Wut riss ich die Türe von meinem Schlafsaal auf und ließ mich auf das Bett von Chloe sinken. Diese schaute mich überrascht an.

„Was ist passiert? Diese Lissy?"

„ Wer? Nein Potter dieses Arschloch!"

Chloe grinste. „ Potter? Was hat er jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"

„Er ist einfach ein Kleinkind, verstehst du? Schlecht erzogen und kann nie einmal auf jemanden Rücksicht nehmen. Er denkt er kann machen, was er will, nur weil ihn irgendwie alle Mädchen toll finden. Ich hasse ihn."

„Ach Lily, du übertreibst ein wenig. So schlimm ist er doch nicht. Vicky hat mir erzählt, dass er gestern total nett zu ihr war."

„Schön. Was interessiert mich das. Er ist ja zu allen nett, au..-‚''

Uups. Das wollte ich nicht sagen.

„Lily, du stehst auf ihn! Oh Mein Gott, das hätte ich NIE erwartet!"

Ich stand vom Bett auf. „ Ich steh NICHT auf ihn. Ich steh auf Kevin."

„Kevin Holt? Ich weiß nicht...er kommt mir so komisch rüber."

„Nein, er ist toll. Perfekt. ER weiß wie man sich benimmt."

„Einen perfekten Mann willst du nicht, glaub mir."

Ich blinzelte sie an. „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil perfekt langweilig ist."

Später an diesem Sonntag, lief ich gerade die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter und sah ihn als erstes. Und mir stiegen Tränen in die Augen, einfach so.

Er saß so, dass ich nur sein Profil sehen konnte und spielte mit irgendeinem Erst- oder Zweitklässler Karten. Und lachte. Und da stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen.

Dieser Moment dauerte höchstens 1 Sekunde. Aber er berührte mich tief, genauso wie mich dieser Kuss (oder ekliges ineinander Verschlingen) gestern Abend tief getroffen hatte.

Und ohne das ich irgendwas dazu verursacht hatte, bog James seinen Kopf und schaute mich an. Kurz. Und dann zwinkerte er.

Ich sah weg und lief zum Porträtloch, obwohl ich gar nicht hinaus wollte.

Ich wollte nur meine Tränen verstecken, die ich nicht verstand und die ich hasste und die ich auch sofort wieder wegwischte.

An solchen Augenblicken, die nichts für die Welt bedeuten, aber die trotzdem so wichtig sind, wie alles andere auf dieser Welt, an diesen Momenten merken wir, dass heute nichts mehr so sein wird wie davor und dass Menschen sich ändern können und vor allem, dass Du dich ändern kannst.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es einmal soweit kommen könnte, dass ICH wegen James Potter heule. Er war mir doch immer höchstens gleichgültig.

Aber das ist vorbei. Ich will nichts verdrängen. Ich bin verliebt.

_enttäuscht, zufrieden? sags mir in deinem review!!! _


	6. Wenn nichts nach Lilys Plan läuft

_So, hier bin ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel! Danke an meine Reviewer, lieb das ihr euren Senf dazu gebt!! Und übrigens: für Kritik bin ich mehr als offen, also ran an die Tasten )!!_

_Viel Spaß mit Kapitel Nummer 7!_

**Kapitel 7**

_"Wenn nichts nach Lilys Plan läuft"_

Es war Dienstag und wir mussten endlich unsere Strafe für die Party im **Nachtcafé** begleichen. Chloe, Celina, Evie, Vicky, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, James und ich teilten uns in die erste Gruppe ein.

5 Klassenzimmer warteten auf uns, 5 dreckige, stinkende Klassenzimmer, voll mit riesigen Tafeln, Tischen, Böden und Fenstern, die wir putzen sollten. Ich hätte echt kotzen können.

„Haben die dafür kein Personal?!", sagte ich aufgebracht.

„Doch. Uns.", antwortete James. Ich weiß auch nicht warum er dachte ich spreche mit IHM.

„Da liegt echt viel vor uns." Sirius stützte sich auf seinen Holzbesen. „Die bemerken es ja eh nicht, wenn wir nicht alles perfekt putzen, das heißt wir können..-‚''

„Die bemerken es nicht?" Chloe starrte ihn an, als ob er sagen würde, er stehe auf Peter. „Mcgonagall bemerkt es auf jeden Fall. Sie wird nachher bestimmt jedes Zimmer sorgfältig kontrollieren."

„Na, dann sollten wir mal anfangen, wenn wir heute noch fertig werden wollen.", sagte Lupin und wir fingen an zu schrubben, kehren, wischen und abstauben. Prof. Mcgonagall wollte natürlich keinerlei Zauber in den Klassenzimmern sehen und hatte deshalb den ganzen dritten Stock, den wir heute putzen sollten, mit einem komischen Zauber belegt, der ihr zeigte, ob an diesem Ort gezaubert wurde. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie dieser Zauber funktioniert, ist aber echt ganz praktisch. Wir putzten alles so gründlich wie möglich, damit sie zufrieden sein würde, und uns einfach gehen lassen würde.

Um zehn Uhr abends kam sie in das fünfte und letzte Klassenzimmer gerauscht und sah uns streng an. Sie muss eine wirklich sehr ernste Frau sein, denn sie lachte überhaupt nicht bei unserem Anblick, nein sie schmunzelte nicht einmal. Jeder normale Mensch hätte wenigstens grinsen müssen, wenn er uns gesehen hätte, alle grau vom Staub, mit roten Gesichtern und am Boden krabbelnd vor lauter Erschöpfung (okay ich übertreibe, aber wir waren wirklich am Rand des Wahnsinns).

Nein, unsere Verwandlungslehrerin nickte nur leicht und sagte: „Es ist spät geworden. Ihr könnt nun schlafen gehen." Und schritt aus dem Zimmer.

Als wir zum Gryffindorturm liefen sagte Chloe: „Ich bin so was von tot, ich geh jetzt sofort schlafen!" Evie und Celina stöhnten auf und riefen beide: „Jaaaa, ich auch!!"

Ich konnte nicht reden, denn ich glaube ich schlief schon und schlafwandelte nur.

Vicky grinste und sagte: „Ich kann jetzt noch nicht schlafen, es ist noch viel zu früh!"

Und James antwortet mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: „Ich kann auch noch nicht schlafen!"

Am nächsten Tag liefen wir wie Mumien durch das Schloss und hatten Muskelkater am ganzen Körper. Sirius musste uns alle massieren (er kann das wirklich gut!), aber unsere Muskel trotzten und wollten sich nicht entspannen. Zu all dem Übel kam noch ein Berg von Hausaufgaben in fast all meinen Fächern dazu und Kevin sah ich auch den ganzen Tag nicht.

Nach dem Abendessen ging ich alleine zum Gryffindorturm, weil die Mädchen noch beim Essen bleiben wollten, ich aber Duschen musste. Ich ging also so durch das Schloss und sehnte mich schon nach dem heißen Wasserstrahl als James plötzlich neben mir auftauchte und sagte: „Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Und das hat er einfach so gesagt. Ich meine, geht's noch?

Ich blieb stehen, schaute ihn an und lächelte: „ Ich weiß, dass ich umwerfend aussehe, danke." Er lachte und sagte: „Umwerfend ja, aber...-‚''

„Sei einfach still, James. Du bist so was von taktlos, aber ich verzeihe dir noch mal, da ich weiß, dass du keine Erziehung genossen hast."

Er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was ich sagen wollte."

„Es ist mir auch egal. Weil du immer nur Schlechtes von dir gibst. Nein, ich meine über mich. Ich habs langsam satt, immer und immer nur Beleidigungen von dir zu hören. Werd doch endlich erwachsen, Potter."

„Du bist doch diejenige, die endlich aus ihrer Kinder-Traumwelt aufwachen sollte. Du bemerkst es nicht, aber es läuft nicht alles so wie du es willst, Prinzessin."

Ich stöhnte vor Wut auf und musste mir an den Kopf fassen, um mich zurückzuhalten und ihn nicht mit meinen bloßen Händen umzubringen.

„Hör endlich auf mich Prinzessin zu nennen! Es macht mich wahnsinnig!"

Er schaute mich nur spöttisch und überlegen an, als ob ich ein kleines, dummes, 12-Jähriges Mädchen wäre, das gefragt hatte, ob er mit mir Puppen spielen wollte.

„Siehst du, DU bist der beste Beweis dafür, dass nicht alles nach meinen Wünschen läuft, denn wenn es so wäre, wärst du längst nicht mehr hier!"

„Ja, natürlich. Ohne mich würdest du doch keinen Tag überleben."

Ich warf meine Haare über die Schulter. „Wie bitte? Tut mir Leid, ich verstehe deine so wunderbar ERWACHSENEN Gedanken nicht."

James grinste mich an und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Wer würde dich denn dann immer retten, wenn du mal wieder bei einem Zauber versagst. So wie in Verwandlung neulich, als du..-‚''

„Oh, entschuldige, dass nicht die ganze Welt so ein Streber wie Mister P sein kann!"

„Ich bin kein Streber, das ist einfach angeboren."

„Nein, du bist ein blöder, nerviger Streber, den keiner braucht und..."

Ich stoppte meine Liebeserklärungen, da Prof. Kreschista, meine verhasste Kräuterkunden-Lehrerin, um die Ecke kam und bei meinem Redeschwall stehen geblieben war und mich beobachtet hatte. Jetzt meldete sich die blöde Kuh auch noch zu Wort: „ Miss Eeeevans (sie betont das E immer so schön, vielleicht ist das, dort wo sie herkommt, üblich), wenn ich bitten darf! Solch einen Ton! Und das mitten im Gang! Was ist denn los, das sie so schreien müssen?"

Ich wollte gerade etwas antworten, da sagte Potter: „Ja, Lily hat mich grade nur etwas zurechtgewiesen, dass ich kein STREBER mehr sein soll und so. Sie wissen ja bestimmt was ich meine." Er lächelte das blöde Schreckgespenst an.

Sie öffnete ihren schrägen Mund (mir wurde nebenbei schlecht) und schaute mich entsetzt an. „Miss Eeeeeevans, ich verbitte mir solche Beleidigungen! Nur weil Mr. Potter ein höchst intelligenter junger Mann ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er ein Streber ist. Ich wünsche, dass sie zukünftig solche Ausdrücke meiden!"

James lächelte sie noch mal an, grinste mich böse an und lief Richtung Große Halle.

Da fiel mir ein, dass Prof. Kreschista auch nur eine Frau war (glaubt mir, das fällt einem beim ersten Blick nicht auf) und verzieh ihr, dass sie seinem Charme widerlegen war.

„Ich denke eine Strafarbeit von zwei Seiten wäre höchst angebracht. Mit dem Thema ‚Die Entstehung der Kräuterkunde'."

Ich schaute sie flehend an und versuchte MEINEN Charme einzusetzen. Es klappt sonst eigentlich auch.

„Professor, ich bitte sie, das war doch nur ein kleiner Streit. Nehmen sie es nicht ernst!"

„Gut, wenn das so ist: Entweder sie entschuldigen sich bei Mr. Potter oder diese Strafarbeit bis Freitag."

Genervt starrte ich auf meine Stiefel. „Also, wie viele Seiten haben sie noch mal gesagt?!"

Also musste ich bis Freitag diese dumme Strafarbeit machen, aber da ich sowieso schon zu viel zu tun hatte, schob ich es immer wieder vor mich hin.

Donnerstag Abend saß ich dann im Aufenthaltsraum mit Evie und versuchte in alten, staubigen Leihbüchern herauszufinden, wie die verdammte Kräuterkunde entstanden ist. Ich stützte mich auf meinen Ellbogen und las mir das erste Kapitel des Buches durch, als ich spürte wie jemand neben mir stehen blieb. Ich hob den Kopf.

„Also, ich hab die Arbeit für dich. Die Kräuterkunde - Strafarbeit da.", sagte James und reichte mir eine Pergamentrolle. Verdutzt schaute ich es mir an und sagte: „Ja, aber, wieso...-‚'' James wandte sich aber schon zum gehen um und sagte nur noch: „Nimms einfach als Entschuldigung an."

Um meinen Frust über die ganze Welt zu vergessen, traf ich mich immer öfters mit Kevin und ich mochte ihn auch. Vielleicht war ich verknallt, oder bildete es mir wenigstens ein. Jedenfalls waren wir so was wie zusammen und wir galten schon als das neue Traumpaar der Schule.

Kevin wird nämlich (leider) ziemlich begehrt von den Mädchen und ich kann es auch verstehen, denn er sieht einfach zu gut aus. Chloe mag ihn überhaupt nicht, sie findet ihn nicht hübsch, weil er einfach keinen Salz hat, wie sie es sagt, und ihn selbst findet sie total uninteressant und er hat auch keine Persönlichkeit. Das ist das was sie denkt.

Ich hör dieses Mal nicht auf sie, denn ich hab bis jetzt immer auf sie gehört und bin trotzdem nie glücklich geworden und vielleicht war auch genau das mein Fehler.

Neulich stand ich mit Kevin an der großen Treppe, die zu den Verwandlungsräumen führt. Wenn man am Geländer stehen bleibt, kann man wie von einer Galerie herab schauen. Jedenfalls ist er dann zu den Alte Runen Räumen weiter hochgelaufen und ich stand noch kurz am Geländer. Und da sah ich, wie James sich mit Vicky unterhielt und er ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Das hat mich echt aufgeregt. Denn ich war sozusagen am Gewinnen: ich hatte einen unoffiziellen festen Freund und James niemanden. Und jetzt holt er sich Vicky, MEINE FREUNDIN???!!

Abends setzte ich mich mit Vicky auf den Balkon der Siebener auf die Bank und wir unterhielten uns über die Lehrer, nächsten Partys, lästerten etwas und so weiter, Mädchenzeug eben, und da sprach ich sie drauf an: „ Übrigens, ich hab heute gesehen, wie James dich geküsst hat." Sie drehte ihren zierlichen Kopf und starrte mich verdutzt an. „Mich geküsst? Aber das hat er gar nicht!"

Mit einem „Ja – klar – Blick" hob ich meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Sie schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. „Ja, er hat mich kurz auf die Backe geküsst, heute vor Verwandlung, das war alles. Er hat sich nur dafür bedankt, dass ich Prof. Slughorn eine Ausrede erzählt hab in Zaubertränke, das hast du doch mitbekommen heute, dass er und Sirius gefehlt haben und er hat mich davor gefragt, ob ich eine Ausrede erfinden könnte. Ja und dafür hat er sich dann vorhin bedankt."

Das alles erzählte sie total lässig, aber ich bemerkte trotzdem dass sie irgendwie Angst hatte, dass mir diese Story nicht gefallen könnte.

Dann fragte sie aber: „Wieso interessiert dich das eigentlich? Ich dachte, du hasst ihn!?"

Nun war ich es, die total lässig sprach: „Na wegen Celina natürlich. Es würde ihr glaube ich das Herz brechen, wenn sie wüsste, du hättest was mit James."

„Ach was, sie hat doch schon einen neuen, auf den sie steht. Wie heißt er noch mal, Louiz oder so was. Und außerdem, wer sagt das ich was mit James habe. Ich meine, ich mag ihn, aber trotzdem."

Na super. Sie mag ihn. Das heißt in anderen Worten : Wenn er ihr irgendwelche Zeichen geben würde, sie wäre sofort an seiner Seite...

_-----------------------------_

_Nicht vergessen: Kritik, Lob, Kommentar, irgendwas...ich freu mich über alles!_


	7. Paare und NichtPaare

_Ohne viele Worte------ _

**Kapitel 8**

_Paare und Nicht-Paare_

Keiner hatte es kommen sehen. Außer ich.

Vicky und James waren ein Paar. Von heute auf morgen, hieß es. Natürlich waren die meisten Mädchen dieser Schule in Aufruhr, weil James, DER James, nun ein neues Opfer gefunden hatte und all diese Mädchen konnten Vicky natürlich überhaupt nicht mehr leiden.

Vicky hatte uns nur erzählt, dass sie und James gemerkt hätten, wie gut sie sich verstanden und wie gut sie zueinander passten und waren deshalb zusammen gekommen. Das klang für mich als ob sie von der Zwangsehe ihrer Tochter erzählen würde (sie hat natürlich noch keine Tochter und wird auch hoffentlich nie ihre Kinder zu Ehen zwingen!). Naja, jedenfalls redete sie mit uns eigentlich nicht über James und ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr nervte: Das ewige Ich-liebe-James-Potter-Gequassel von Celina oder das absichtliche Hä-wer-ist-James-Schweigen von Vicky. Würde es sie umbringen, wenn sie wenigstens erzählen würde, ob sie überhaupt in ihn verliebt war?

Ich aber war furchtbar sauer auf Potter. Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er eine meiner Freundinnen nach der anderen als Vorzeigemodell benutzen musste. Es gab mehr als 500 Mädchen an diesem Schloss. Warum, zum Teufel, nahm er dann MEINE Freundinnen??

Ich wollte ihm das natürlich ins Gesicht sagen, weil ich ihm meine Wut irgendwie zeigen musste und weil ich nur durch diesen Vorwand mit ihm reden konnte, denn in letzter Zeit war das schwierig gewesen, da er nicht mehr mit mir sprach, außer in Verwandlung wegen unserem Referat (wir hatten das beste Thema von allen: Animagi!).

Also ging ich an diesem Donnerstag gereizt auf ihn und Vicky zu, die Arm in Arm vor dem Geschichteklassenzimmer der Siebener standen.

„Vicky, kann ich mal kurz mit deinem Schatzi sprechen? Allein?", ich lächelte und blinzelte sie zuckersüß an. James legte ihr die Arme um ihren Bauch und sagte: „Wenn du mir was sagen willst, kannst du es auch ruhig vor Vicky tun. Sie kann alles mithören." Er lächelte mich jetzt auch an. Ich hob die Augenbrauen, lächelte weiter und kreuzte die Arme übereinander. Vicky aber drehte sich aus seiner Umarmung (so dass ihr Schuluniformrock mitflog; das macht sie bestimmt immer extra) und sagte: „Ach was, ich geh lieber, ich muss sowieso noch mit Sirius reden, wegen unserem Referat in Verwandlung!" James nickte, sagte: „Ok.", nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie extra lang.

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Typisch.

Vicky grinste mir noch zu und ging dann schnell den Korridor entlang, zu Sirius, der an einem Fenster neben Remus stand.

Langsam ging ich auf Potter zu, bis ich vor ihm stand.

„Also James, kannst du mir mal bitte sagen, WIESO du dir von diesem ganzen, riesigen Schloss nur MEINE Freundinnen aussuchst, um mit dir zusammen zu sein? Zuerst Celina, jetzt Vicky. Was willst du eigentlich?"

James sah mich gespielt entsetzt an und antwortete: „Ach so. Ich muss Milady erst um Erlaubnis bitten?"

„Vielleicht solltest du das."

Wir schauten uns böse an und er kam mir bedrohlich näher. Wir standen jetzt Nase an Nase und ich blitzte ihm wütend in die Augen.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, ob es für dich in Ordnung ist."

Ich antwortete: „Doch, du tust es grade WEIL es nicht okay für mich ist."

Er grinste fies und die Schulglocke läutete. Ich stöhnte leise auf, drehte ihm ruckartig den Rücken zu und ging immer noch gereizt davon. Ich hörte aber noch wie er „Eifersüchtiges Mädchen!" flüsterte.

EIFERSÜCHTIG, ICH???

Drei Wochen vor Weihnachten trennte sich Vicky von James. Und sie heulte immer noch wegen James rum.

Ja, es hatte ein tragisches Ende genommen: Die eifersüchtigen Mädchen tyrannisierten Vicky so sehr, dass sie aufgab und sich von ihrem Schatz trennte. Diese gestörten Mädchen übertreibten es wirklich, sie zerrissen all ihre Klamotten in ihrem Schrank, schrieben ihr böse Zettel im Unterricht, erfanden Vicky-Witze und und und. Sie tat mir ehrlich leid. Aber so richtig verliebt waren die beiden eh nie gewesen, sie mochten sich, aber mehr...?

Ich war immer noch mit Kevin zusammen, aber es gab gerade ein riesiges Problem: Er wollte mit mir schlafen. Aber ich wollte nicht. Und er wurde irgendwie immer drängender. Chloe hatte sich einmal mit mir gestritten, weil sie meinte ich verhalte mich wie solche dummen Hufflepuff-Mädchen, die alles für hübsche und beliebte Jungs tun. Und Vicky hatte gesagt, wenn ich es will dann soll ich es halt machen. Aber ich weiß ja nicht was ich will.

Heute war ich mal wieder so sauer auf Potter, dass ich dachte, diesen Tag überlebt er wirklich nicht mehr. Ich wollte gerade die Treppen zum zweiten Stockwerk runtergehen, als ich Kevins und James' Stimme hörte. Sie saßen genau unter mir auf den Stühlen in der kleinen Sitzecke und ich kniete mich auf den Boden und lauschte (hasst mich jetzt nicht, aber wenn mein Freund und der andere Junge über etwas reden, dann bin ich einfach zu neugierig!). Kevin sagte gerade: „...verstehst du und sie ist so hübsch und sexy und wenn ich daran denke, der Erste zu sein...-‚''

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Reden die da gerade über das, was ich denke worüber sie reden?

„Ja, okay, auch wenn sie hübsch und sexy ist (jetzt freute ich mich aber!!), du weißt aber nicht, was passieren könnte, wenn ihr Vater das mitbekommen würde."

Was redete Potter da?

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Kevin.

„Naja, ihr Vater ist kriminell. Wer weiß, was mit dir geschehen könnte, wenn du seine Lieblingstochter...-‚''

„Kriminell sagst du? Ist er denn nicht Muggel?"

„Ja schon, aber denkst du Muggel können nicht kriminell sein?!"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Potter erfand gerade Gruselgeschichten, um mir Kevin vom Hals zu jagen!

„Das ich echt hart. Aber ich habe mich sowieso schon gewundert, warum sie noch keinen an sich rangelassen hat. Ich meine, jetzt weiß ich's ja."

„Ja genau, ihr Vater ist Schuld, nicht sie."

Kevin stand auf und Potter tat es ihm nach. „Danke, Kumpel. Ist echt okay, dass du mir das sagst. Hey du hast was gut bei mir."

„Ja klar, kein Problem, wir müssen doch zusammen halten!" James grinste ihn an und sie schüttelten sich die Hände und drückten sich kurz.

Als sie gegangen waren stand ich auf und war irgendwie glücklich. Potter hatte doch wirklich mein Problem gelöst.

Ein paar Stunden später wartete ich gerade auf Evie vor dem Mädchenklo, als Kevin auf mich zukam. Ich freute mich und wollte ihn auch gleich küssen. Doch er wehrte ab und sagte: „Lily, es ist vorbei. Ich hab gemerkt, dass du echt zu kindisch für mich bist, so wie du dich dauernd verhälst. Wegen alles und jedem fängst du an zu streiten und das nervt mich langsam."

Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Aber..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, sagte: „Da kann man echt nichts mehr machen!" und ging davon.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah ich ihm hinterher und dachte nur daran, dass Männer wirklich Arschlöcher waren. Der eine erfindet Geschichten um den anderen zu verjagen. Und was macht der andere? Er macht Schluss, weil ich nicht mit ihm ins Bett kann (bzw. will). Und ich heule nicht weil ich traurig bin, sondern nur aus Wut, glaubts mir!

Um elf Uhr abends ungefähr ging ich zu James ins Zimmer und der grinste mich an. „Du bist echt ein Arsch!"

Remus, der gerade noch im selben Raum gewesen war, verschwand unauffällig.

„Wieso, was hab ich jetzt schon wieder getan?"

„Was du getan hast? Wieso erzählst du Kevin, mein Vater sei ein Krimineller?"

Er lies das Buch fallen, das er in der Hand gehabt hatte und kam auf mich zu.

„Das war doch nur ein Spaß. Wieso, hat er dich drauf angesprochen?" Er grinste breiter.

„Nein, er hat schlussgemacht. Dank dir."

Er hob die Augenbrauen und sagte nur: „Echt?"

„Ja. Warum hast du das gesagt?"

Er ging nicht drauf ein und sagte: „Weißt du, du hast echt Talent dir die perfekten Typen auszusuchen. Ich weiß noch dieser Jared in der Sechsten, das war auch so ein Prachtexemplar."

„Eigentlich geht es dich gar nichts an, mit wem ich zusammen bin."

„Genau. Eigentlich."

„Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?"

„Du hast mich auch nicht in Ruhe gelassen, als ich mit Vicky zusammen war. Ich wette, sie hat wegen dir Schluss gemacht."

„Ja genau. Ich hab all ihre Klamotten zerrissen."

„Wer weiß? Du bist doch eh eine eifersüchtige Person."

Ich setzte mich auf sein Bett und fragte noch mal: „Warum hast du das mit meinem Dad zu Kevin gesagt?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und wiederholte: „Hab ich doch schon gesagt: Nur aus Spaß! Konnte doch nicht wissen, dass er gleich die Flucht ergreift. Aber ich würde den vergessen, ist echt ein Arsch."

Ich hob die Augenbrauen und fragte: „Wieso?" Obwohl ich wusste wieso.

„ Er ist es einfach. Manche sind Arschlöcher und manche eben nicht."

Komisch, ich dachte James würde mir nur zu gerne ins Gesicht sagen, dass Kevin mich nur ins Bett kriegen wollte, um in einem besseren Licht dazustehen und mich noch nebenbei ein bisschen fertig zu machen. Aber er wollte mich wohl nicht noch trauriger machen.

„Ich muss jetzt aber schlafen, Prinzessin, morgen haben wir doch ein Spiel."

Er zog mich vom Bett hoch und wollte mich aus seinem Zimmer schieben. Da öffnete sich die Tür und Sirius, Peter, Remus und Franky (Scar) kamen herein. Franky grinste mich an und sagte: „Ich an deiner Stelle würde schnell in den Mädchenschlafsaal gehen, Mr. Bell ist auf dem Weg die Zimmer zu kontrollieren."

Verdammt, die neue Kontrolle. Seit dem **Nachtcafé** zog der gutaussehende Mr. Bell nach elf Uhr Abends eine kurze Runde durch die Zimmer (der Jungs, bei den Mädchen kontrolliert er nicht. Wir glauben, dass hat Mcgonagall so entschlossen, weil er einfach zu gut aussieht und wir ihn sonst vergewaltigen würden...) um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung war.

„Ok, ich geh ja schon." Gerade als ich meine Hand auf die Türklinke legte, hörte ich nahe Schritte. Und sie kamen auf das Zimmer zu. „ Scheiße, er kommt schon, was mach ich denn jetzt?", flüsterte ich. Um mich herum nur angstvolle Gesichter, vor allem Frankys Gesicht sah aus als ob vor dem Zimmer der Tod persönlich auf ihn warten würde, aber das war auch verständlich schließlich ist er auch Schulsprecher und würde den größten Ärger von Prof. Mcgonagall abkriegen.

Da packte mich James, warf mich ohne Vorwarnung auf sein Bett und zog mir die Decke übern Kopf. „Das sieht doch jeder, dass da jemand drin liegt!", sagte Sirius.

„Hast Recht!", antwortete James und legte sich schnell neben mich. „Aber jetzt musst du leise sein, Lily!"

Drei Sekunden später kam Mr. Bell zur Türe rein und sagte: „ Na Jungs, alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Und alle antworteten. „Ja klar, Mr. Bell."

„Mr. Potter, ich hoffe sie haben auch schön trainiert für das morgige Spiel. Ich darf das zwar nicht zeigen, aber ich bin auf jeden Fall für Gryffindor! Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück!"

„Danke, Mr. Bell."

Mein Herz klopfte ganz laut und es war schwer für mich dem Gespräch zuzuhören, da ich wie verrückt zitterte. Ich versteh auch nicht wieso, aber ich hatte richtig Angst. Wenn man mich jetzt finden würde, würden alle Lehrer sich ihren Teil denken, WARUM ich in James' Zimmer und Bett gelegen hatte.

Ich hörte wie Mr. Bells Füße Richtung Tür gingen. „Also, sind auch keine Mädchen hier drin, oder?!"

Die Jungs antworteten: „ Nein, natürlich nicht, Mr. Bell!"

„Dann ist ja gut. Also dann Jungs, gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Bell!"

Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss und ich sprang aus dem Bett.

„Hättest du mich nicht an einem peinlicheren Ort verstecken können?! Wenn der mich erwischt hätte, oh Gott!" James setzte sich lässig in seinem Bett auf und antwortete: „Hat er doch nicht, warum regst du dich so auf?"

Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und ging zur Tür. Als ich auf den Flur raustrat, hörte ich noch wie die Jungs lachten und James lachend rief: „Gute Nacht, Lily!"

So leise wie möglich ging ich in mein Schlafsaal und erzählte Chloe von meinem Erlebnis. Die lachte sich erst mal einen ab und sagte: „Das hätte ich auch gern gesehen, wie du da bei James im Bett lagst!"

„Das war nicht lustig, es war echt peinlich!"

„Wieso denn? Als ob es ihm was ausgemacht hätte!"

Da klopfte es an der Tür und James kam rein. „Hey Lily, das hast du vergessen."

Er legte meine Schultasche neben Chloes Kommode, zwinkerte uns zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Warum hattest du deine Tasche bei ihm dabei?"

„Ich hab davor Hausaufgaben gemacht und als ich sah, dass James nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum war, bin ich halt zu ihm gegangen! Ich war so sauer, wegen Kevin und ich wollte ihn vorm schlafen gehen noch zur Sau machen!"

„Weißt du, ich glaub immer noch, dass du auf ihn stehst, du willst es bloß nicht zugeben."

„Du und deine Fantasien, Chloe."

_Aber jetzt bitte viele Worte: ein Review??_


	8. Der Kuss der keiner war

_Bin wieder mit einem neuen chap da, der euch hoffentlich gefallen wird..._

_Ich wollte mich noch dafür bedanken, dass ich so nette Reviews von euch bekomme! Es macht echt Spaß sie mir durchzulesen und zu sehen, wie meine Story bei euch ankommt! DANKE!!_

_Was ich noch loswerden wollte: Lily ist ja in dieser FF sehr emotional, damit meine ich eifersüchtig, fängt ohne einen besonders guten Grund zu heulen an,usw... Ich hatte einfach keine Lust eine perfekte, makellose, superkluge Lily Evans in meiner Geschichte darzustellen, sondern eher ein bisschen gegensätzlich zu vielen FF's die ich gelesen habe: Eine etwas verwöhnte Lily, die auch ihre komischen Macken hat. So. Jetzt hab ich euch lang zugetextet-----Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 8!_

**Kapitel 8**

_Der Kuss, der keiner war_

Du und deine Fantasien, Lily.

Was war nur los mit mir? Jedes Mal wenn ich Potter sah, wurde ich nervös und verhielt mich immer bescheuerter. Vor dem Schlafengehen malte ich mir schöne Begegnungen mit James aus, wenn er mich mal ansah wurde mir ganz komisch zumute, es war als ob jemand gleichzeitig etwas Heißes und etwas eisig Kaltes über mich schütten würde. Aber ich wollte das alles nicht fühlen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Potter meine Verliebtheit bemerkte und mich behandelte, wie er die anderen blöden Mädchen, die auch so dumm gewesen waren, sich in ihn zu verlieben, behandelte. Er war nie fies zu ihnen. Er war aber auch nicht so, wie sie es sich wünschten, dass er wäre. James merkte man einfach an, dass diese Mädchen ihm egal waren, auch wenn er nett zu ihnen war. Doch ich wollte ihm nicht egal werden. Lieber sollte er mich hassen.

Und dann bemerkte ich, dass mein halbes Selbst fehlte. Mein kleines Kritzelheft. Darin standen so viele persönliche und intime Dinge, die niemand lesen durfte und die jeder falsch verstehen würde. Ich schrieb niemals Namen auf, also stand James nicht wirklich drin. Aber es war mir egal, das durfte NIEMAND sehen!!

Ich war auf die Idee gekommen, dass es vielleicht im Jungenschlafsaal von James und den anderen lag, da ich doch vorgestern meine Tasche dort liegengelassen hatte. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie ich in Panik ausbrach! Was wenn sie es alle lesen und ich als Witzfigur dastehe? Nervös ging ich den Flur entlang und als ich vor der Tür stand, lauschte ich (mal) wieder.

Sie lachten. Und einer redete.

Vielleicht liest James es gerade vor und macht sich mit allen über mich lustig , dachte ich.

Da berührte jemand meine Schulter. Ich fühlte mich wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Lily, was machst du da?"

Oh Gott! James! Wie peinlich!

"Ich…"

Tja, was sollte ich jetzt sagen?

„Lauschst du immer an unserer Tür?", fragte er grinsend.

„Nein, es ist nur...Ich hab meine Heft bei euch vergessen, glaub ich und ich wollte wissen, ob ihr es gerade lest."

„Warum bist du dann nicht rein und hast was gesagt?"

Er schaute mich lächelnd an und berührte mein Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht, es war mir peinlich."

„Was, dir ist was peinlich? Ich dachte immer du stehst über solchen Dingen."

„Tja, nein, weißt du, da stehen viele persönliche Sachen drin und..."

„Ja, also, wir haben dein Heft vorhin gefunden, warte ich hols dir."

Er öffnete die Tür und bemerkte nicht, dass ich vollkommen bleich geworden war. Wir haben dein Heft vorhin gefunden?????

„Hey Tatze, gib mir mal dieses Heft von Lily!"

Ich schaute in das Zimmer und sah, dass Remus, Peter und Sirius auf ihren Betten saßen und schauten, als ob sie bei einem ihrer Streiche erwischt worden waren. Mein Heft lag offen auf dem Boden vor Sirius' Bett.

Oh nein, sie hatten es doch gelesen!

Sirius stand auf um es aufzuheben und ich sah wie Remus und Peter sich einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen. Es war mir einfach zu peinlich, um noch einen Augenblick länger in diesem Raum zu bleiben (oder bessergesagt: davor zu stehen) und deshalb drehte ich mich schnell um und rannte in mein Schlafsaal.

Weinend stand ich am Fenster des Mädchenschlafsaals und war froh, dass keine meiner Freundinnen bei mir war. Denn ich hätte nicht erklären können, wieso ich überhaupt weinte. Was hatte mich denn so schwach gemacht, dass mich so eine kleine Peinlichkeit zum weinen brachte? Es standen doch nur dumme kleine Texte in diesem blöden Heft. Langsam kamen mir einzelne Stellen dieser Texte in mein Bewusstsein:

Wenn ich mich selber treffen könnte 

_Würde ich mich mögen?_

_Wenn ich jetzt vor mir stehen könnte_

_Würde ich mich so sehen, wie ich bin?_

_Was würdest du dir sagen_

_Wenn du dich mit dir selbst unterhalten würdest?_

_Wie würdest du denken_

_Wenn du dir zuhören könntest?_

_Würdest du dich lieben?_

_Ich wünschte ich wäre das Mädchen, das Du liebst..._

_Ich sehe zu wie die Welt sich dreht_

_Und es interessiert mich nicht_

_Ich tue so, als wäre ich ruhig_

_Die Einsamkeit macht mich schwindelig_

_So viele Wege ohne Ende_

_Aus denen Du nicht kommst_

_Mein Herz ist an der Kurve_

_Klopft mehr als Hundert_

_Ich werde gehen_

_In diesen Stunden der Verwirrung_

_Und werde Deinen Namen schreien_

_Zwischen den Menschen, die kommen_

_und gehen_

_Wer weiß, dann_

_Bemerkst du mich endlich..._

_Es ist schwierig zwischen hunderten von Menschen zu stehen und nur einen zu wollen_

_Dich_

Ich war schwach. Aber nur weil ich so abhängig war, von ihm. Ich war aufgelöst, weil ich Angst davor hatte, wie er reagieren würde. Ich war einfach nur verliebt. Und wollte meine Maske herunterreißen, hatte aber auch das Gefühl, sie aufbehalten zu wollen.

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich und ich wusste schon wer da auf mich zukam.

„Lily, das tut mir leid. Das sind echt Idioten, vergiss sie. Ich habs dir wieder mitgebracht."

Er warf mein Heft auf mein Bett.

Sanft fasste er mich an der Hüfte und drehte mich herum, so dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Du solltest deswegen nicht weinen. Ich finde, du solltest stolz sein, dass du so etwas schreiben kannst. Es ist doch schön. Wieso weinst du? Findest du es so schrecklich?" Er lächelte mich an, ließ es aber gleich sein.

Mit schwacher Stimme sagte ich: „ Du hast es also auch gelesen?"

„Ich wollte nicht, Sirius hat es mir vorgelesen, kurz bevor ich dich gefunden hab. Dann bin ich dich suchen gegangen und hab dich erst vor unserer Tür entdeckt."

Ich schaute ins Zimmer und sagte: „Aber es ist mir so peinlich."

James schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Es sollte dir wirklich nicht peinlich sein. Es hat gezeigt, dass du verliebt bist und ich fands wirklich schön, was du da über einen Jungen geschrieben hast. Der Junge, der dich dazu bringt so etwas zu denken, der... na ja der kann echt glücklich sein. Aber was ist los, fühlt er nicht dasselbe wie du?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, er beachtet mich nicht und nimmt mich nie ernst."

Er zeigte mir mein geliebt-gehasstes schiefes Lächeln, das mich immer wieder verrückt machte. „Dann ist er wirklich dumm."

Verträumt schaute ich ihm in die Augen und hoffte, er bemerke mein Herzklopfen nicht, meine Hitzewellen und meine zitternden Hände. Unsere Gesichter kamen sich langsam näher und näher und es war, als wollten wir Beide diesen Moment so lang wie möglich genießen. Ich konnte seine Lippen schon fast schmecken. Er legte seine Hand zärtlich an meine Wange und...

Die Tür öffnete sich.

James schloss fest die Augen, biss sich auf die Lippe und zog seine Hand weg. Er ging einen Schritt zur Seite.

Evie und Chloe waren im Türrahmen stehen geblieben. „Oh!", war das Einzige, das sie jetzt rausbrachten.

Ich atmete tief aus. James fuhr sich durch die Haare und sagte dann: „Ja ich geh dann mal. Gute Nacht." Als er davonlaufen wollte, hielt ich ihn noch an der Hand fest und sagte leise: „Danke."

Er lächelte kurz und ging zur Tür raus.

Und ich überlegte mir mit was ich jetzt Evie und Chloe ermorden sollte...


	9. Liebe ist ein Arsch

_Sehr kurzes Kapitelchen für euch, da es einen zweiten Teil dazu gibt, den ich euch erstmal vorenthalte, ok_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und seit doch bitte so lieb und lasst auch was für mich da (kleines helllilanesKnöpfchen!!!)_

_Zaubermaus: Ich hoffe Lily ist für deinen Geschmack nicht biestig genug...jedenfalls ändert sich das ab jetzt glaub ich. Also nach dem 9. Kapitel. Will dich ja nicht als Leserin verlieren!! )_

**Kapitel 9**

_Liebe ist ein Arsch_

**Oder auch: **_Phase 3 des Liebeskummers_

Ob er es jetzt wohl weiß?

Diese Frage schwirrte dauernd in meinem Kopf und alles andere, das hineinwollte, wurde abgeblockt. Die neuen Sprüche, die wir in Verteidigung lernten hatte ich auch gleich nach der Stunde vergessen. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben brachte ich keinen Zaubertrank auf die Reihe und Prof. Slughorn forderte mich nach seiner Stunde auf, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Ich hörte Evie nicht zu, als sie erzählte...ja. was erzählte sie mir denn überhaupt? Und sonst nahm ich auch niemanden war.

Außer James.

Es war wie eine Krankheit. Eine irgendwie schöne Krankheit, die nur von Liebe geheilt werden konnte. Aber ich würde nie nie nie im Leben eine Liebes-Offenbarung machen. So etwas wie: „James ich bin verliebt in dich" ? Nein. Ich bin ein altmodisches Mädchen. Ich finde, Jungs müssen Mädchen zum tanzen auffordern, Jungs müssen Mädchen als erstes ihre Liebe gestehen, Jungs müssen den Heiratsantrag machen. Mädchen müssen ja auch die Kinder kriegen.

James verhielt sich ganz normal mir gegenüber. Er sah mich normal an, er redete normal mit mir, er lächelte mich normal an. Ich hasse normal. Ihr auch?

Und jetzt ist auch noch bald Weihnachten. Und ich muss in der Schule bleiben, wegen dieser Strafe von meinem Dad. Das heißt, noch mehr normales Benehmen von James.

Manchmal stelle ich mir vor, er käme auf mich zu und sage: „Eigentlich stehe ich nicht auf komplizierte Mädchen, aber dich liebe ich trotzdem."

Das wäre doch ein schöner Liebes-Offenbarung Satz.

Eine Woche vor Weihnachten in den Ferien, waren ein paar Gryffindor, darunter wir Mädchen und die ''Rumtreiber'', so wie sich James, Sirius, Remus und Peter gerne nennen, auf dem Weg zu einer Party im ''Raum der Wünsche''. Als wir gerade bei dem Korridor vor dem Raum waren, bemerkte ich, dass ich meinen Zauberstab und auch meinen Kopf vergessen hatte. Denn welcher normale Zauberer vergisst schon seinen Zauberstab?! Und stellt euch vor, meine sogenannten ''Freunde'' wollten mich einfach nicht begleiten. Chloe war kalt (ja natürlich!), Evie wollte endlich Rasim treffen (wer zum Teufel ist Rasim? War es das, was sie mir dauernd erzählt hat?), Vicky und ich waren in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut miteinander (nein, es hatte nichts mit James zu tun) und deshalb kam sie auch nicht auf den Gedanken, mich zu begleiten und Celina hatte Angst. Eine Gryffindor? Da stimmte was nicht. Also wollte ich schon alleine losgehen, weil ICH mich nicht in das Haus des Mutes geschmuggelt habe, wie unsere liebe Celina, aber da meldete sich schon ein Freiwilliger mit mir durch die nächtlichen Gänge zu streifen: James.

Na endlich mal ein Zeichen, dass er aus seiner Normalie aufwacht. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit auch so merkwürdig normal benommen, dass ich langsam glaube, solche Sachen sind ansteckend (also, pass auf, falls sich Menschen in deiner Umgebung normal dir gegenüber verhalten: Sie könnten dich mitreißen und normalisieren.). Jedenfalls gingen wir zusammen zum Gryffindorturm zurück und er führte mich durch so viele versteckte Geheimgänge, dass ich dachte, wir befänden uns in einer Pyramide anstatt in meinem zweiten Zuhause, welches ich, dachte ich bis heute, in und auswendig kenne. Als wir dann im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, wartete er dort und ich flitzte hoch um mir mein Zauberstab zu holen ( Es lag im Bad, auf dem kleinen Schränkchen für Notfälle). Bei ihm wieder angekommen, bemerkten wir beide gleichzeitig, dass wir nebeneinander unter einem Mistelzweig standen. Ich sah ihn an und was tat Mr. Normal? Er küsste mich ganz kurz auf die Lippen und sagte dann, als ob nichts gewesen wäre: „Also, gehen wir zur Party?"

Kann er keine Gelegenheit wahrnehmen? Und dazu auch noch so eine gute, perfekte, für die er jeder Zeit eine Entschuldigung finden könnte! Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht.

Ich hab ihn dann angelächelt und bin zum ''Raum der Wünsche'' gegangen, neben ihm natürlich, aber wir haben nicht miteinander gesprochen, außer:" Warte, hier geht's lang!", wenn er mich schon wieder durch einen Geheimgang führte.

Bei der Party habe ich darauf geachtet, immer fünf Meter Abstand zwischen ihm und mir zu halten.

Und genau das war es, wovor ich Angst hatte. Jetzt weiß James, dass er mich haben kann wenn er will und wie benimmt er sich mir gegenüber?

Ich habe immer gedacht, ich wäre anders, mich würde er niemals abweisen.

Ich dachte immer, ich wäre seine erste Jungendliebe (oder eher Kinderliebe) gewesen und er würde nachts von mir träumen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich eingebildet bin, ER hat mir das alles selber gesagt! (Er war damals aber noch süße 15 Jahre alt...)

Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich für ihn genauso NUR ein Mädchen bin, wie alle anderen.

Liebe ist ein Arsch, hab ich mir dann gedacht.

ICH werde bestimmt nicht noch mal ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen für einen Kerl spielen. Kevin hat mir gereicht.

Potter, du hattest deine Chance. Jetzt ist es wohl aus, bevor es angefangen hat. Du sollst mich lieben oder hassen. Du sollst mich nicht NORMAL behandeln, oder mein Kumpel sein. Wenn du mich nicht willst, will ich dich eben auch nicht. Es muss dir nur irgendwie gezeigt werden, dass du Geschichte bist. Aber wie?


	10. MAFIA

_Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich sagen soll, außer:VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN!_

**Kapitel 10**

_Mafia _

Drei Tage vor Weihnachten hatte ich einen Plan. Eigentlich sind meine Pläne immer, keine Pläne zu haben (ja ich weiß, irgendwie verwirrend), denn Pläne gehen bei mir nur schief. Aber ich dachte, ich mach es dieses Mal anders. Es ging ja auch um etwas Wichtiges. Nämlich Potters emotionale Vernichtung.

Also, ich wollte herausfinden, wer diese Gerüchtezettel geschrieben hatte und verteilt hatte. Das war Stufe 1 meines Planes (tut mir Leid, wegen meiner Sprache, aber ich habe mir in letzter Zeit so Missionen-Gerede angewöhnt!).

Ich weihte Chloe in meinen Vernichtungsplan ein und die war erst mal nicht so begeistert: „Lily, ich glaube langsam, du bist psychisch gestört. WAS willst du tun?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Danke, dass du mich unterstützt, Möchtegern-beste-Freundin! Ich hätte dich auch nicht für geisteskrank erklärt, wenn du mir so was erzählt hättest."

Chloe verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ähm, doch ich denke schon. Aber, weißt du was, egal, ich will mal so nett sein und helfe dir. Aber nur-‚'' Sie unterbrach meinen Freudenschrei- „ – weil es mich ziemlich interessiert, zu wissen, wer diesen ganzen Müll geschrieben hat."

Und dann legten wir los. Wir befragten jeden aus Gryffindor, ob sie etwas von dem Gerüchtezettelmensch gehört hätten, doch fast alle beantworteten unsere Verhöre mit Kopfschütteln, ratlosem Blick und Schulterzucken. Also hakten wir auch bei den Ravenclwas nach, die wir kannten, doch die hatten auch keine Ahnung. Doch ein paar versicherten uns, sie würden sich mal umhören. Die Schüler, die wir aus Hufflepuff kannten, wussten ebenso nichts über den Gerüchteverbreiter und Chloe und ich wurden schon ziemlich hoffnungslos. Denn in Slytherin wollten wir (und konnten wir) nicht nachfragen und es sah so aus, als würde wirklich niemand unserer Nicht-Feinde wissen, wer dieser verdammte Gerüchtezettelmensch war. Ich versuchte mir einen neuen Plan auszudenken, aber jede Überlegung erschien mir so bescheuert neben meinem perfekten Number-one-Plan.

Abends saßen Chloe, Evie und ich in der Bibliothek und versuchten etwas über das Thema:" Verwandlungen einer Tierart in eine vollkommen andere" für Prof. Mcgonagalls Hausaufgabe herauszufinden, als ein etwas molliger, unscheinbarer Junge auf uns zukam.

„Psst.", machte er und setzte sich an unseren vollbeladenen Tisch. Evie schaute ihn komisch an, doch ich vermutete was er wollte und sagte: „Hey, wer bist du?"

Er lächelte zaghaft und antwortete: „Ich bin Jay Larenthorne und ich bin aus Hufflepuff. Jedenfalls, ich weiß, dass ihr herausfinden wollt, wer diese Gerüchtebriefe verteilt hat und ich weiß es." Evie schaute mich und Chloe fragend an und wollte schon empört den Mund öffnen, aber Chloe sagte: „Warte, Evisa, wir erklären dir alles später. Also, Jay, wer ist es?"

Wir drei schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Offensichtlich zufrieden über unsere Begeisterung, lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück und sagte langsam: „ Unter einer Bedingung."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und knirschte: „ Die wäre?"

„Eine von euch muss dann mit mir ausgehen. Richtig ausgehen."

Wir sahen uns alle entsetzt an. War ja klar. Evie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Ich hab nen Freund und außerdem...nein."

Ich schaute Chloe flehend an. „Chloe, bitte, bitte, tu es für mich. Denk an meinen Vernichtungs- (dieses Wort flüsterte ich, so dass es keiner mithörte)Plan. Er würde so nicht funktionieren! BITTE!!" Empört schnaubte meine Komplizin.

„Vor ein paar Stunden nanntest du mich eine Möchtegern-beste-Freundin und jetzt das? Das kannst du vergessen!"

Ich drehte mich zu unserem Erpresser um. Langsam fühl ich mich echt wie bei der Mafia. „Wie wärs, wenn du mit einer anderen Freundin von uns ausgehst? Sie ist echt hübsch und cool und nett, sie würde dir bestimmt gefallen." Ich zeigte ihm mein schönstes Lächeln.

Er zögerte kurz und sagte dann: „Na, ok. Solang es eine von euch ist."

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Evie und Chloe sahen mich fragend an, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte dann zu Jay: „ Also, willst du es uns jetzt erzählen?"

„Ok, aber verratet bitte niemandem, dass ich es war, der es euch erzählte. Also, ich bin nicht gerade sehr beliebt oder bekannt und die meisten Leute wissen nicht mal, dass es mich gibt. Deswegen fühl ich mich manchmal sogar unsichtbar, weil es wirklich erstaunlich ist, wie oft man mich übersieht und überhört."

Chloe unterbrach ihn: „Warte mal, du bist in Hufflepuff? Und bei euch gibt es auch so was?"

„Was meinst du? Außenseiter? Natürlich, was denkst du denn? Naja, jedenfalls war ich einmal vor dem Gewächshaus sechs und wartete auf Unterrichtsbeginn und ich stand zufälligerweise neben Olivia Ryman und Londan Vane und sie kicherten wie die Verrückten und Olivia erzählte ihm etwas-‚''

Chloe unterbrach ihn ein weiteres Mal: „Also doch jemand aus Gryffindor. Ich konnte diese Olivia sowieso nie leiden!"

Ich machte: „Pscht! Ich will weiterhören!"

Jay fuhr fort: „ Olivia erzählte Londan leise, wie sie in der Küche vor dem Frühstück gewesen sei und aus dem großen Brotkorb alle Brötchen entnommen hatte und stattdessen ihre Pergamentrollen hineingetan hatte. Ja und das hörte ich."

Evie fragte mit leiser Stimme: „ Ja, aber haben die Beiden nicht bemerkt, dass du direkt neben ihnen standest?"

Er zuckte mit den Schulter. „Wie ich bereits sagte: Manchmal fühle ich mich unsichtbar."

Am nächsten Morgen wartete ich vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame auf Olivia. Es kletterten einige Leute aus dem Porträtloch, die ich wirklich nicht sehen wollte, wie zum Beispiel, ach ja: Potter. Er wollte auf mich zukommen, natürlich nicht ohne sein Ich-weiß-du-findest-mich-heiß-Lächeln, doch als er sah, dass ich mich demonstrativ umdrehte, zog er von dannen. Ich meine, er hätte ja auch fragen können, was los war. Aber neeeeeeiiiiiinnn!

Als dann endlich Olivia erschien, erschrak ich zuerst, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich anfangen sollte. Ich musste aber schnell handeln, denn sie ging mit ihrem Langzeitfreund Londan Vane schon Richtung Große Halle. Also rief ich: „ Olivia!" und sie drehte sich herum. Überrascht blieb sie stehen, doch dann kam sie auf mich zu.

„Was ist?"

Ich beschloss gleich zum Punkt zu kommen.

„Ich weiß was über dich und wenn du nicht willst, dass alle es wissen, solltest du einen Gefallen für mich tun."

Ich BIN Mafia.

_Bitte mach mir die Freude und sag mir deine Meinung (REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!)...?!_


	11. Lilys Vernichtungsplan

Diesmal hat's ja etwas länger gedauert, aber ich versprech, dass das nich mehr passiert. Lily ist ja 'n bisschen durchgedreht, aber naja...tun wir das nicht alle mal..?! Enjoy reading!

**Kapitel 11**

_Lilys Vernichtungsplan_

Sie starrte mich an. Langsam bog sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und besah mich abschätzend. „Was meinst du damit? Ich wüsste nicht, dass es irgendwas über mich zu erzählen gäbe, was andere nicht wissen sollten." Olivia lächelte mich zuckersüß an. Doch ich sah ihre nervösen Augen und war mir sicher, dass Jay Recht hatte.

Ich trat näher an sie heran und flüsterte: „Olivia, ich weiß dass du diese Gerüchtezettel verbreitet hast. Du brauchst hier nicht rumzulügen, okay? Aber du musst mir einen Gefallen machen."

Sie presste ihre dünnen Lippen aufeinander und sagte verärgert: „Und der wäre? Soll ich vielleicht schreiben, dass alles was ich über dich schrieb nicht stimmt, oder was?"

Ich lächelte. „ Nein, genau das Gegenteil. Schreib dass ich was mit Mr. Bell hatte."

Überrascht starrte sie mich an. „Wie bitte? Steven Bell, die Aufsichtsperson?"

Ich nickte grinsend. „Das wird doch wohl kein Problem sein? Schmück es ruhig noch ein bisschen aus. Aber- wir haben uns nur geküsst. Okay?"

Jetzt lächelte sie auch. „ Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein. Aber warum das Ganze?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Tu es einfach. Ja?"

„Und du wirst niemandem erzählen? Also, dass ich es bin, die..."

„Nein, ich versprechs dir."

„Gut." Sie drehte sich auf ihren Absätzen um und lief den Gang entlang zur Mamortreppe.

Zufrieden seufzte ich auf.

_War ja gar nicht so schwer... ,_ dachte ich

Drei Tage vor Weihnachten saßen wir am Gryffindortisch und frühstückten. Celina war etwas sauer auf mich, weil ich sie dazugebracht hatte mit Jay Larenthorne auszugehen und nun saß sie schmollend am Tisch. Evie war seit Tagen schon überglücklich und wusste selber nicht wieso. Chloe und ich waren wieder unzertrennlich und lachten gerade über Peter Pettigrews Tischmanieren.

„Oh mein Gott, boah, sieh dir das an, er bekommt doch tatsächlich seinen Mund so weit auf, dass er sich das alles rein stopfen kann!", lachte Chloe.

Ich konnte ihr nicht antworten, weil ich gerade mit einem dieser schlimmen Lachkrämpfe kämpfen musste und ich nahe am Ersticken war.

„ So lustig ist das doch gar nicht!", mischte sich Vicky ein.

„Doch das ist es, du hast nur keinen Sinn für Humor.", sagte Chloe lachend.

Sie hob missbilligend die Augenbrauen und unterhielt sich dann mit Alice Truman.

Langsam beruhigte ich mich von meinem Lachanfall, da quetschte sich Mira Fox neben mich. Sie kam aus Ravenclaw und war eigentlich ganz okay. Wir wunderten uns nur immer, dass sie in diesem Haus war, denn sie kam niemandem besonders klug rüber, aber Evie meinte, sie stelle sich nur dumm, damit die Jungs sie mochten.

Sie saß also neben mir und grinste mich an.

„Wow Lily. Wie hast du das nur geschafft? Ich hab es wochenlang versucht, aber er ist mir immer aus dem Weg gegangen."

Ich wusste zuerst nicht wovon sie sprach und runzelte die Stirn.

Doch da sagte sie: „ Na, Mr. Bell und du."

Ich wollte gerade „Ah ja stimmt" sagen, da fiel mir ein, dass ich ja so tun musste, als wüsste ich von nichts.

„Äh, was?", sagte ich meinen Text auf, „Woher weißt du das?"

Mira grinste mich breit an und reichte mir eine kleine Pergamentrolle.

Chloe und ich lasen sie gemeinsam durch:

_Gerüchte_

_Es ist sehr erstaunlich, wie sich die Gefühle unserer Mitschüler so verändern, wenn es Weihnachten wird, nicht wahr?_

_Miss Lily Evans zum Beispiel springt völlig aus dem Rahmen und lässt sich mit Mr. Steven Bell nachts beim rumknutschen erwischen._

_Da fragt man sich: Wie schafft sie das bloß?_

_Mehrere Mädchen versuchten ihn zu verführen, doch unsere kleine, normalerweise etwas zurückhaltende Lily schnappt sich Mister Aufsichtslehrer..._

_Und wenn wir schon bei heimlichen nächtlichen Treffen sind: Nora Jones, dein toller Freund betrügt dich mit Georgia Sempley..._

_Mein Beileid_

Perfekt.

Ich sah auf und durch die ganzen Gryffindors, die sich fast alle den neuen Gerüchtezettel durchlasen, trafen sich unsere Blicke. Kennt ihr das? Da sind tausende Leute und du schaust auf und siehst direkt in seine Augen und es kommt dir so vor als ob jetzt alles Zeitlupe um dich herum wäre.

Oh, ihr wisst sicher von wem ich rede. Potter.

Ich kann nicht wirklich beschreiben wie sein Blick war. Amüsiert, arrogant, überheblich und etwas sauer. Mit aller Kraft meines Gehirns lenkte ich meine Augen auf Mira.

„Äh, ja, was hast du noch mal gesagt?"

„Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Ja, das würde ich auch gerne wissen!", warf Chloe entsetzt ein.

Ich hatte ihr nichts erzählt.

„Hmm, keine Ahnung. Ähm, Chloe kommst du mal mit?"

Ich lächelte Mira zu, zog Chloe hoch und lief mit ihr zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du und Mr. Bell?", rief Chloe laut.

Wir saßen auf dem Balkon, in dicke Decken eingehüllt und tranken Zitronentee, der deine Ohren rauchen ließ.

„Du hast mir diesen Teil des ‚Vernichtungsplanes' nicht erzählt. Ich dachte, du würdest irgendeinen Jungen nehmen, aber MR. BELL?"

„So ist es noch viel effektiver, glaub mir."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „ Ich glaube nicht, dass es James stören wird. Immerhin hat er ja auch vor kurzem mit Haylie Banks rumgemacht."

„WAS?!", schrie ich entsetzt auf.

Ich hörte ein sehr bekanntes Lachen neben mir. Ich wirbelte herum und sah in James' Augen. Chloe kicherte.

„War nur ein Scherz, Lily.", sagte sie grinsend.

Ich bring sie um. Nein, ich stech ihr nachts ihre Augen aus und rasier ihre Haare ab und verunstalte ihr Gesicht, so dass sie LEIDEN muss.

Ich wollte James schmerzlich zeigen, dass ICH ihn NICHT brauche. Und dass ich jemand viel besseren habe. Aber nein, er bekommt mit, wie ich aufschreie, sobald ich höre, dass er was mit einem anderen Mädchen hätte. Verdammt, mein kluger Zug ist zerstört worden und von wem? Von meiner allerbesten Freundin. Meiner Komplizin. Für was hat man die überhaupt?!

„Bild dir nichts drauf ein, Potter. Ich war nur kurz schockiert, weil Haylie ja nun wirklich nicht zu deinen Eroberungsexemplaren gehört. Sie hat ja nicht perfekte Modelmaße."

Ich stand auf.

„Ich bild mir schon nichts drauf ein. Ich weiß auch so, dass du immer eifersüchtig auf meine ‚Eroberungsexemplare' (bei diesem Wort äffte er mich nach. Wie ich es hasse!) bist." Er grinste mich an.

Soll ich ihn jetzt schlagen? Lust hätte ich ja schon.

Chloe stand auf und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein.

Genau, Chloe, lass mich jetzt auch noch im Stich.

„Prinzessen ist jetzt also mit ihrem Ritter zusammen."

Er hat also nicht gehört, dass es nicht stimmt. Puh, zum Glück. Das wäre keine Blamage gewesen, sondern ein Grund zum Selbstmord.

„Nein, ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen."

„Was dann?"

„Es war nur ein Kuss."

„Du bringst dich in Schwierigkeiten, Lily."

Ich stellte mich vor ihn.

„Ich liebe Schwierigkeiten."

„Ich weiß, das hat mir dein Dad erzählt."

„Du sollst nicht mit meinem Dad reden."

Er grinste und sah dabei einfach zu gut für diese Welt aus. Verdammt.

„Hast du schon mal gemerkt, dass ich immer genau das tue, was du nicht willst, dass ich es tu?"

„Ja. Das nervt."

Er grinste immer noch.

„Wieso tust du es?", fragte ich.

„ Weil du wütend so schön aussiehst."

Ich hob die Augenbrauen und antwortete: „Ich seh glücklich noch viel besser aus, nur das wirst du nie bemerken, weil ich immer nur sauer auf dich sein werde."

„Ah, weißt du Lily, du sagst du liebst Schwierigkeiten, aber eigentlich liebst du nur meine Aufmerksamkeit. Du hast das mit Mr. Bell nur gemacht, weil du dachtest ich werde eifersüchtig."

Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Ich denk es nicht nur, ich weiß, dass du eifersüchtig bist. Aber du stufst dich da zu hoch ein, James. Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun."

Ich lächelte ihn nochmal an und ging dann auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er soll mich lieben oder hassen. Sonst nichts.


	12. Fröhliche Weihnachten!

_Nach langer Zeit jetzt mal wieder ein neues chap! Hoffe es gefällt euch..._

**Kapitel 12**

_Fröhliche Weihnachten!_

Heute war Weihnachten und ich war überhaupt nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso. Eigentlich liebe ich diese Zeit, wenn alles wie verzaubert scheint, wenn man in fröhlicher Erwartung zusieht wie die Menschen, die man am meisten liebt, freudig die Geschenke auspacken, welche man sorgfältig und mit viel Liebe ausgesucht hatte, wenn es draußen kalt ist und man, warm eingepackt, gemütlich rumsitzt und froh ist, dass diese Momente nicht so schnell vergehen.

Jedes Jahr werde ich hibbeliger, je näher die Feiertage auf mich zukommen, doch dieses Jahr ist mein Weihnachts-Vorfreude-Effekt ausgeblieben. Das erste Mal seit langem (ich glaube, seit der dritten Klasse) verbrachte ich Weihnachten ohne meine Eltern und auch wenn all meine Freunde in Hogwarts geblieben waren, fühlte ich mich seltsam fehl am Platz.

Als ich am Morgen des 25. Dezember aufwachte, warteten schon viele bunt verpackte Päckchen an meinem Bettende auf mich und noch sehr verschlafen, machte ich mich ans Auspacken.

Meine Eltern hatten mir schwarze Wildlederstiefel, viele neue Oberteile und Haarpflegemittel ( das war bestimmt Mums Idee!) geschenkt. Sie hatten mir auch eine ganz liebe Karte geschrieben, durch die ich die beiden noch mehr vermisste. Es war Weihnachten! Da gehören deine peinlichen, langsam sich verschrumpelnden Eltern doch dazu...

Chloe und Evie haben mir viele Kleinigkeiten geschenkt, die alle an gemeinsame Erlebnisse erinnerten.

Vicky hat mir ein Buch geschenkt, das seine Einträge nach meiner Laune ändert; will ich fröhliche Geschichten, so erscheinen welche und so weiter (Ich bin fasziniert! Ich liebe Zauberei!).

Celina schenkte mir ein kleines Schmuckset mit Ohrringen, Kette, Armband und Ring.

Als letztes lag noch ein kleines, schrumpelig-eingepacktes Geschenk auf meinem Bett und obwohl nirgends eine Karte lag die dazugehörte wusste ich schon, wer mir das Geschenk gemacht hatte.

Jedes Jahr hat er mir etwas geschenkt und jedes Jahr war es ein schöneres Geschenk. Aufgeregt riss ich das Geschenkpapier auf und entdeckte ein violett-eingebundenes Büchlein. Ein kleines, verziertes goldenes Schloss war daran befestigt und es war mit einem weichen Material eingebunden, doch ich wusste nicht, aus was es bestand. Jetzt bemerkte ich eine kleine Karte, die aus dem Päckchen gefallen war. Rasch las ich sie durch.

_Damit ab jetzt nur der deine Gedanken kennt, dem es gelingt, das Schloss aufzubrechen._

Neben diesen Worten klebte ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel. Ich nahm ihn und öffnete mein neues Buch. Die Seiten hatten einen goldenen Schimmer und ich freute mich schon darauf, diese Seiten mit meiner Feder zu verunstalten.

Lächelnd nahm ich seine Karte, lies mich auf den Rücken fallen und las den Satz tausend mal durch, bis, so schien es mir, es in meinem Herzen fest eingefangen war.

James Potter, was bist du nur für ein Mensch..., dachte ich lächelnd.

Wie soll ich mich bedanken?

Die nächste Frage, die mich verrückt machte.

In meinem Schlafsaal versammelten sich gerade Chloe, Evie, Celina, Vicky und ich und wir veranstalteten eine Mädchenkonferenz. Ich saß auf Chloes Bett, in kurzen Shorts und Gammelshirt, mit wirren Haaren und nackten Füßen. Wir Freundinnen hatten uns alle glücklich umarmt und uns herzlich für die Geschenke bedankt, doch jetzt ging es um ein ernstes Thema.

Der Weihnachtsball.

Heute Abend würden die älteren Schüler (das heißt, alle ab der vierten Klasse) in der Großen Halle in schicken Ballkleidern über das Parkett fegen und Weihnachtspunsch schlürfen und was das Beste war: Dumbledore hatte doch tatsächlich in letzter Minute einen BALL angekündigt. Kein stinknormales Hogwartsfest, wie jedes Jahr, sondern einen richtigen Tanzball mit Begleitung. Endlich hatte unser Schulleiter auf den Schulrat gepfiffen und gesagt: „Morgen Abend, steht es jedem ab der vierten Klasse frei, sich eine Begleitung zu suchen und zu tanzen, bis ihr nicht mehr könnt. Ich wünsche euch allen fröhliche Weihnachten!"

In letzter Minute mussten wir nun aus unseren Partykleidchen Ballkleider machen und versuchten uns an modischen Zaubern.

Meine Begleitung?

Das ist wirklich eine gute Frage.

Wenn ich wüsste, wie ich James für das Geschenk danken sollte, würde er vielleicht mal über seinen Schatten springen und mich fragen. Ich weiß, dass er mich NIE wieder fragen wollte, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe, aber jetzt muss er es einfach tun!

Ich ging in unser Bad, wusch mich und stellte irgendwas mit meinen Haaren an, so dass sie ihr wirres Dasein verloren. Ich schlüpfte in eine gemütliche Hose, zog Pantoffeln an und murmelte: „Ich geh frühstücken."

Niemand antwortete mir. Meine Freundinnen zauberten ja auch gerade Ballkleider.

Seufzend stieg ich die Treppe herab und traf auf Sirius.

„Hey, hat Chloe schon eine Begleitung für heute Abend?", fragte er mich.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung, bestimmt. Aber du kannst dich ja hinten anstellen, falls derjenige abspringt." Ich lächelte ihn lieb an.

Er grinste: „ Oder ich sorg einfach dafür, dass derjenige aufjedenfall abspringt!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stieg durch das Porträtloch.

Was Jungs für Ideen im Kopf haben, wieso geht er nicht einfach zu ihr und sagt ihr klipp und klar, dass er sie will und weiß, dass sie ihn auch will?

Sie sind zu stolz. Oder zu feige. Wo waren die echten Jungs, die sich das einfach trauten, egal was andere dachten. Die es selbst in die Hand nahmen, ein Mädchen, das ihnen gefiel zu fragen, anstatt zuerst die Freundin zu belöchern, ob sie schon jemanden hat.

Ich setzte mich neben Daria Melas, unsere Zimmergenossin, an den Gryffindortisch und unterhielt mich mit ihr, während ich mein Toast mit Erdbeermarmelade verspeiste.

Wo war James? Ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.

Als ich wieder im Gryffindorturm war, setzte ich mich neben Chloe auf einen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum und sagte ohne Umschweife, während ich in das Feuer im Kamin starrte: „Sirius will mit dir zum Ball gehen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, dass sie nickte und mich ansah.

„Ja, er hat mich schon gefragt."

„Und?"

„Ich hab ja gesagt."

„Cool."

„Vicky geht mit Dickon."

„Was echt? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie mit so einem Langweiler gehen würde."

„Sie mag ihn eben."

„Ach so. Und hat Evisa auch schon jemanden?"

Chloe zögerte. „Naja, du kennst doch Rasim Baysworth?!"

Ich setzte mich ruckartig auf. „WAS? Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Baysworth?"

Chloe setzte sich nun auch auf um mit mir auf Augenhöhe zu sein. „OK, er ist ein Slytherin und seine Eltern sind höchstwahrscheinlich Schwarzmagier. Aber...die beiden haben sich verliebt. Ich find das schön. Wie bei Romeo und Julia."

„Chloe, wir beide sind Evies beste Freunde und wir sind Muggleabstämmig. Denkst du nicht, er wird Probleme damit haben? Vielleicht wird er sogar versuchen, sie gegen uns aufzuspielen."

„Evie würde da niemals mitmachen. Und wenn er wirklich deswegen was gegen uns haben sollte, ist doch sein Problem. Aber gönn Evie doch ihr Glück. Sie hätte nämlich nie gedacht, dass er das öffentlich machen würde. Heute Abend wissen es all seine Freunde."

„Natürlich gönn ich es ihr. Ich kenne ihn bloß nicht und ich hab mit Slytherins bis jetzt nicht viele gute Erfahrungen gemacht, das weißt du ja."

Chloe nickte. „Ja. Aber – du musst dir auch noch eine Begleitung suchen. Oder wartest du auf Mr. Bell?", grinste sie fies.

Oh. Den hatte ich schon fast vergessen.

„Ha-Ha. Naja, ich weiß auch nicht. Keiner will mich."

Chloe stand auf und schaute mich entsetzt an. „Nein Lily, DU willst keinen."

Sie sah mich bedeutungsvoll an und ging die Treppe hoch, die zu den Schlafsäälen führte.

Na toll. Doch ich will einen. Aber nur den. Und er will mich nicht. Ich seufzte und stand deprimiert auf.

Da sah ich ihn endlich. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und sprach mit irgendjemandem.

Ich vergaß alles und rief quer durch den Raum: „James!"

Er drehte sich verdutzt um und kam dann zögerlich auf mich zu. Ich sah ihn an und sagte irgendwie verlegen: „Danke für das Geschenk. Es hat mir wirklich gefallen."

Er lächelte mich an und sagte: „Ja, das freut mich."

Ich nickte. Er tat es mir nach.

Stille.

Halloo?

„Also, willst du mich nicht fragen?", sagte ich.

Scheiß drauf, was hatte ich zu verlieren?

James schaute mich etwas verwirrt an. „Ähm, was meinst du?"

„Ob ich mit dir zum Ball will."

Er sah mich mit leicht nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen an und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich das nie wieder tun. Willst du mich nicht fragen?"

Ich biss mir kurz auf die Lippe und schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf.

Ich wollte unbedingt dass er es tat.

Er seufzte theatralisch. „Lily Evans, willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

Ich sah ihn an, tat so, als würde ich ernsthaft überlegen, lächelte dann und sagte: „Ja!"


	13. Der Weihnachtsball

_HEY!! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war im Urlaub! Doch jetzt bin ich wieder frisch und munter und habe genug Zeit zum posten! Der zweite Teil vom 12. Kapitel dreht sich nur um den Weihnachtsball und ich hoffe euch wird deshalb nicht langweilig! Ich beeil mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel auch! (...hoffe ich)_

_Viel Spaß!!!_

_**Part 2**_

_Der Weihnachtsball_

Ich hatte ein cremefarbenes schulterfreies Kleid mit wehendem Rock an, trug meine Haare gelockt und hatte hohe Schuhe an, weil ich sonst viel zu klein neben James wäre.

Ich lächelte die ganze Zeit und konnte mich deshalb auch gar nicht richtig schminken.

„Lily, ich habs doch von Anfang an gewusst: Du stehst auf James Potter!", kicherte Chloe.

Evie, in einem roten Kleid im 50er Jahre Stil, war ganz bleich und sprach seit drei Stunden kein Wort mehr.

Ich setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Evie, du musst nicht so aufgeregt sein. Wenn Rasim es der ganzen Schule zeigen will, dass ihr zusammengehört, dann heißt das echt viel. Du musst daran denken, dass er dich liebt und das ist das wichtigste. Ist doch egal was die anderen denken."

Evie sah mich nervös an. „Aber, was ist wenn alle Slytherins es ihren Todesser-Eltern sagen und die Rasim dann umbringen?!"

Chloe rief dazwischen: „So wichtig ist Rasim auch wieder nicht, dass irgendwelche Todesser ihn töten."

Um acht Uhr traf ich mich mit James im Gemeinschaftsraum und als ich die Stufen runterging und James mich leicht lächelnd ansah, musste ich mich richtig am Geländer festhalten um nicht umzufallen. Meine Beine horchten aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr auf mein Gehirn. Tatsächlich hörte nichts an meinem Körper mehr auf mein Gehirn. Wozu denken, wenn man ganz einfach leben kann?

Das erste was James sagte als ich dann endlich vor ihm stand, er meine Hand genommen hatte und mich zu ihm hingezogen hatte, war: „Du siehst glücklich wirklich viel schöner aus!" und dann gingen wir zur Großen Halle, während ich schmolz und James mir erzählte wie Peter versucht hatte sich eine Krawatte zu binden.

Stellt euch das vor: Meine Beine konnten mich sowieso schon nicht mehr tragen weil sie blöderweise aus Pudding bestanden, ich hatte verdammt hohe Schuhe an, konzentrierte mich um ja nicht hinzufallen, versuchte ihm zuzuhören, währenddessen lachte ich auch noch über seine Witze; ich war nahe am explodieren! Und James Potter ging ganz relaxt und selbstbewusst, so wie immer, neben mir her und lächelte mir zu und nebenbei ein paar Leuten, die er kannte.

Als wir dann in der Großen Halle waren, staunte ich erst mal. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie schön es an Weihnachten in Hogwarts war. Alles glitzerte in den Hausfarben rot, blau, gelb und grün, ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum stand neben der Tür, die Halle schien golden zu leuchten. Anstatt der Haustische, hatte man kleine Vierer-Tische in die Halle gestellt, so wie an den alten Bällen, und nun saßen alle Schüler verstreut an den Tischen. Slytherins neben Hufflepuffs (an getrennten Tischen natürlich, was habt ihr denn gedacht?), Ravenclaws zwischen Gryffindors.

Es waren fast alle Siebener dageblieben und es herrschte eine schöne, entspannte Stimmung.

Als erstes wurde gegessen, doch ich kam fast nicht dazu, weil ich dauernd über James' Witze lachen musste. Es waren keine auswendig gelernten Sprüche, die dich bloß mitleidig lächeln ließen, sondern spontane Kommentare, die echtes Lachen verursachten.

Als sich dann auch noch beim Dessert Sirius und Chloe zu uns gesellten, konnten Chloe und ich gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen und Chloe schlug sich den Ellbogen bei einem Lachanfall an.

Wie konnten Menschen solche Gedankengänge wie diese zwei haben?

Doch es war keine Show um Mädchen zu beeindrucken und sie für sich zu gewinnen – es waren einfach sie selbst.

Auch wenn James oft am Reden war, meistens fragte er mich nach etwas. Es waren wirklich Kleinigkeiten – aber genau die richtigen Kleinigkeiten.

Er war keiner dieser Menschen, die redeten und redeten und dich irgendwannmal vergaßen. Er führte mich in seine Gespräche mit Sirius ein, so dass ich nicht außen vor war oder mich langweilte. Er war nie kindisch oder aufdringlich.

Er redete ungezwungen mit Chloe, lachte über ihre Witze und sah mir dabei in die Augen. Ich beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen, seiner Gesichtszüge.

Er war irgendwie anders an diesem Abend – oder wusste ich überhaupt nicht wie er wirklich war? Ich kannte James meistens nur mit einem Blick – ein sehr mysteriöser Blick, der mich immer wütend machte, aber der mich auch faszinierte. Ein Bad-ass-Ausdruck. Es war als ob die ganze Welt es doch eh nicht drauf hatte, als ob nichts für ihn ein Problem darstellen würde, als ob er sauer auf die Luft wäre, weil sie einfach existierte. Ihr versteht nicht was ich da versuche zu erklären? Das ist ja das Problem: Man kann ihn nicht erklären. Und das war das, was mich faszinierte.

Doch dieser Blick tauchte den ganzen Abend lang nicht auf. Nicht einmal. Aber dafür tauchten tausend andere Blicke auf, die mich faszinierten und die ich alle in mein wieder funktionierendes Gehirn einbrannte, mit der Hoffnung, sie nie, nie, nie in meinem Leben zu vergessen.

Ich war nicht nur glücklich an diesem Abend. Es war, als hätte ich einen Tag lang in Felix Felicis gebadet und würde jetzt James gegenüber sitzen.

Und noch bevor der Ball richtig begonnen hatte, war ich nicht mehr nur in James Potter verliebt – _ich vergötterte ihn._


	14. Happy End?

_Nach zwanzigmillionen Jahren kommt mal wieder ein Kapitel...Ich schäme mich zutiefst und ich hab auch bestimmt alle Leser verloren...aber ich bin umgezogen und es hat lange gedauert, bis ich Internet hatte! Hoffentlich gibt es jemanden, der meine Internet-Anwesenheit bemerkt und das hier liest! Freu mich auf Reviews!_

**_Kapitel 13_**

_Happy End?_

Was soll ich noch sagen? Ist das Leben nicht schön?

Oder...und von dem Tag an lebten sie glücklich und zufrieden weiter und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann tun sie das noch heute?

Nein.

Ich erzähl es euch einfach.

Der Ball war wundervoll und ich war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

James war einfach traumhaft. Er war ein Gentleman, lustig, tanzte mit mir (obwohl er tanzen eigentlich nicht mag), redete auch mal ernst, engte mich nicht ein, aber ließ mich auch keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Vielleicht sollte er mal ein ''Was Frauen wollen' '- Handbuch für verzweifelte Männer schreiben!

Jedenfalls – ich war einfach nur glücklich. Hätte das jemand gedacht? Das ich Glücklich sein mit James Potter in Verbindung bringen würde?

Um zwei Uhr morgens gingen wir zurück zum Gryffindorturm und wussten nicht ob wir schlafen gehen oder noch im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben sollten. Ich entschied mich für Gemeinschaftsraum und na ja, mein Wunsch ist ihm Befehl...

„Lily...ich muss dir was sagen.", murmelte James dann mit rauer Stimme.

Ich stand auf, stellte mich zu ihm und sagte: „Jetzt nicht." und küsste ihn.

Wie lange wollte ich das schon tun! Er hatte die weichsten Lippen und die zärtlichsten Hände!

James packte mich noch etwas fester und unser Kuss wurde eine Stufe leidenschaftlicher (wenn das überhaupt möglich war!).

Ich verlor mich in seinen starken Armen und wollte ewig so dastehen und küssen, küssen, küssen...

Nichts war mehr wichtig, was interessierte es mich, solang ich doch nur mit IHM zusammensein konnte!

Sanft beendete er unseren Kuss und sagte, immer noch mit rauer Stimme: „Ich will es dir aber jetzt sagen. Es ist wichtig."

„Erzähl es mir morgen. Ich will jetzt nämlich schlafen und an nichts anderes denken als an diesen Kuss. Und wenn ich morgen aufwache, kannst du mir alles Wichtige sagen."

Ich gab ihm noch einen letzten Gute-Nacht-Kuss und hüpfte dann glücklich die Stufen zu meinem Schlafsaal hoch. Was für ein wunderschöner Abend!!!

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich fröhlich auf und musste erst mal angestrengt überlegen, ob nicht alles bloß ein Traum gewesen war. Doch dann sah ich mein Ballkleid am Boden liegen (was soll ich machen – ich bin echt chaotisch!) und sprang noch fröhlicher aus dem Bett (und das will was heißen: die Lily Evans von vor paar Tagen sprang niemals aus dem Bett!).

Chloe murmelte so etwas wie: „Nein, die Werkstatt bleibt heute geschlossen!" im Schlaf und Evies Bett war leer. Vicky wachte auch gerade auf und Daria, unsere fünfte Zimmergenossin, schlief seelenruhig.

Ich zog mir meine üblichen gemütlichen Sachen an und band meine Haare zu einem Zopf. Nachdem ich mich gewaschen hatte, ging ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, entdeckte Evie und gesellte mich zu ihr. Sie erschrak kurz, lächelte mich dann an.

„Hey, guten Morgen!", rief ich.

Evie musterte mich einen Augenblick und antwortete dann: „Und wie war es bei dir gestern?"

Ich grinste. „Wunderschön. Und bei dir?"

Lächelnd lehnte sie sich gegen die Lehne ihres Sessels. „Es war auch wunderschön! Rasim sagte, nach der Schule will er mich heiraten!"

Ich nahm ihre Hand und lächelte. „Du glaubst also nicht mehr, dass seine Eltern ihn umbringen werden?", lachte ich.

Evie kicherte. „Nein, sie werden ihn wenn dann verstoßen. Wusstest du eigentlich dass Sirius auch verstoßen wurde?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, er ist zu James gezogen und alles. Davon haben doch alle Slytherins in den ersten Wochen geredet.", sagte Evie nun ernst.

„Ich hatte nie viel mit Sirius zu tun und Gerüchte über ihn haben mich auch nie interessiert, das weißt du ja, aber-‚''

Neben mir plumpste jemand in den Sessel und ich brach ab.

„Lily, ich muss mit dir reden. Sofort.", sagte eine gereizte Chloe.

„Was hab ich getan?", fragte ich besorgt.

„DU nichts."

Sie packte mich am Arm und rannte, mich hinterherziehend, die Treppen hoch. Als wir im Schlafsaal waren, sagte sie: „Eigentlich will ich dir das nicht sagen. Ich meine, du bist so glücklich und ich komm mir vor wie die böse Hexe, die alles kaputt macht, aber ich würde auch wollen, dass du es mir sagst. Also, hör zu. Gestern bin ich kurz nach dir und James mit Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Wir wollten noch etwas aufbleiben und Sirius hat mich mit in sein Schlafsaal gezogen, dieser Idiot. Jedenfalls seh ich James mit Carolyn Hammer. Du weißt doch, dieses blonde Mädchen aus der Sechsten, die manchmal mit James und Sirius und so rumgehangen hat. Die Jägerin aus dem Quidditchteam. Sie saßen auf dem hintersten Bett und haben geredet und sich dann umarmt."

Ich schluckte. „Ja aber...was meinst du damit sie haben sich umarmt? Na und, Menschen umarmen sich eben, das ist doch normal, oder? Vielleicht hat er sie umarmt weil sie irgendwas Gutes getan hat oder so. Oder?"

Chloe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht Lily. Was hatte sie denn in seinem Zimmer zu suchen? Und es sah nicht danach aus als würde er sich nur bei ihr bedanken oder so. Wenn du mich fragst,...ich glaube da läuft was zwischen denen."

Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Von unendlichem Glücklichsein zu enttäuschender Ungläubigkeit. Meine Gefühle hatten Bungeejumping gemacht.

„Ich versteh das nicht."

Chloe legte die Arme um mich. „Glaub mir, ich auch nicht."

„Ich meine, Carolyn Hammer. Ich hab mir nie Gedanken über sie gemacht. Obwohl das doch offensichtlich war. Die beiden haben sich schon immer gut verstanden."

Ich versteh das Leben nicht. Versteht ihr es? Vor einer Minute war die Welt noch schön, lustig, alle waren meine Freunde, es hätte mich nichts fertig machen können. Außer das. Hab ich das wirklich verdient? Bin ich so ein schlechter Mensch, dass mir das passieren muss? Was ist mit Prof. Kreschista? Die ist noch viel fieser als ich und trotzdem hat sie einen Mann. Ich verlang ja nicht viel.

„Sieh mal, ich wollte es auch nicht glauben, aber ich hab es gesehen.", flüsterte Chloe.

„Gestern wollte er mir etwas sagen. Ich wette, es hatte etwas damit zu tun!", rief ich.

Plötzlich fühlte ich eine solche Wut in mir aufsteigen, dass es mich fast umhaute. James Potter behandelte mich wie all die anderen Mädchen. Er ließ mich links liegen. Aber ich will ihn nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen.

„Ich muss mit ihm reden."

Ohne auf irgendeine Reaktion von Chloe zu warten, rannte ich zum Schlafsaal der Jungs.

Ich wischte meine Tränen weg, löste den Zopf und riss die Tür auf.

Sirius und Franky lagen wach in ihren Betten und James saß aufrecht da und erzählte etwas, was er sein ließ, als er mich sah.

„Raus.", rief ich und sah Sirius und Franky an.

Ich musste schon sehr furchteinflössend aussehen, denn sie standen rasch auf und verließen ihren Schlafsaal.

James stand auf.

„Ähm Lily, was ist los?", fragte er verwirrt.

Wie sauer ich war. Und verletzt. Und wie ich ihn hasste.

Es war wirklich so: Entweder ich liebte oder ich hasste ihn. Ich könnte nie mit ihm befreundet sein.

„Weißt du, was lustig ist, Potter? Wenn du von Anfang an Recht hattest, obwohl niemand dir glauben wollte."

„Was redest du da?"

Er sah mich noch verwirrter an.

„Ich rede über dich, Potter. Über die Tatsache, das du schon immer ein Arsch warst und ich es wusste! Ich versteh dich nicht. Ich meine, was bringt es dir?"

„Was bringt mir was?"

„Was bringt es dir, Mädchen zu verarschen? Was hat es dir gebracht, mich anzulügen? Mich für dumm zu verkaufen? Macht es solchen Spaß?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hast du alles falsch verstanden."

Mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn an.

„Oooh, du gibst es also zu! Aber was soll ich da falsch verstehen? Du küsst mich, ich geh schlafen und dann gehst du zu Carolyn Hammer und tust dasselbe mit ihr!"

„WAS?!", rief er überrascht und verdutzt.

„Tu nicht so, Potter, das ist doch nur peinlich. Du hast es doch gerade zugegeben!"

„Lily, das ist ein Missverständnis. Carolyn und ich..-‚''

„Was, seid ihr nur gute Freunde'? Ich bitte dich, Potter. Ich bin nicht Celina. Oder Vicky. Mit mir kannst du nicht alles machen, was du willst."

„Auf den Gedanken wär ich nie gekommen."

Mir stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen und ich versuchte es irgendwie aufzuhalten ohne dass er es bemerkte.

„Ich hab wirklich gedacht...ich weiß nicht was ich gedacht hab. Aber NIEMALS, dass so etwas passieren würde."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

James kam näher ran (ich glaube, jetzt befürchtete er nicht mehr, dass ich ausholen und ihm eine verpassen würde!), aber er achtete darauf mich nicht zu berühren.

„Ich werd es dir erklären. Hörst du zu?"

Ich nickte nur.

„Carolyn ist wirklich nur eine gute Freundin,'' ich lächelte bitter, „ich hab mich gestern Nacht mit ihr getroffen, weil ich ihr das mit dir erzählen wollte –‚''

„Und dann habt ihr euch, vor lauter Freundschaft, geküsst.", unterbrach ich ihn.

„Wir haben uns nie geküsst, nur umarmt. Freundschaftlich. Umarmst du deine Freunde nie?"

„Doch, aber...-‚''

„Sieh mal, ich war eben glücklich, weil ich das Mädchen hatte, das ich schon immer wollte. Ich musste es irgendjemandem erzählen. Und das war eben Carolyn."

Überrascht schaute ich ihn an. Dann blickte ich schnell auf den Boden. Irgendwie war es anders gelaufen, als ich es geplant hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir glauben soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann."

„Du musst. Und du willst."

„Was wolltest du mir gestern nacht sagen?"

Ich blickte ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Er seufzte und nahm meine Hand. Ich entzog sie ihm nicht.

„Ich weiß, du wirst mich dafür hassen. Aber ich sag dir lieber gleich die Wahrheit, bevor du es wieder von Dritten erfährst."

Oh Gott. Was kam jetzt? Ehrlich, ich hatte Angst.

„Also,'' er zögerte, „ich hab deinem Vater von dir und Steven Bell erzählt. Er kommt morgen hierher um mit dir zu reden."

Ich zog meine Hand weg, öffnete entsetzt den Mund und rief: „WAS?!!"

„Ich war so sauer auf dich und, ich weiß auch nicht, ich wollte mich irgendwie rächen."

Ich zitterte fast vor Wut. Mein Dad würde mich UMBRINGEN!

„Du wolltest dich rächen? Weißt du, was das heißt? Er wird mich töten. Bei so was kennt er keine Gnade! Er findet es schon schrecklich wenn ich einen ganz normalen, gleichaltrigen Freund habe. Aber Mr. Bell, das ist etwas ganz anderes. Noch viel, viel schlimmer! Aber wie, ich meine, warum redest du mit ihm? Was hast du mit ihm zu tun?"

Ich sah ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen.

„Dein Vater hat mich gebeten ein Auge auf dich zu werfen, also ich meine, auf dich aufzupassen und ihm dann Bericht zu erstatten."

Er wartete auf meine Reaktion. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Mein Dad und James Potter? Ich fühlte mich so was von hintergangen. Wie ein kleines Kind, dem man erzählt, den Weihnachtsmann gäbe es gar nicht.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte ich.

Nichts konnte mich jetzt noch schocken.

Er zögerte.

„Weil ich so einen Grund mehr hatte, ständig in deiner Nähe zu sein."

OK, außer das.

„Wenn es um dich geht, Lily, setzt mein Gehirn irgendwie aus. Und ich mache nur noch Dummheiten."

„Hättest du dann nicht einfach auf ganz normalem Wege zu mir kommen können und in meiner Nähe sein können, anstatt für meinen Vater irgendwelche Spionagen zu machen?"

„Nein, hätte ich nicht. Falls du schon vergessen hast, dass ich fast zwei Jahre lang versucht habe mit dir zusammen zu sein und dich jeden Tag fragte, ob du mit mir ausgehen wolltest, ich hab es nicht vergessen. Ich wollte dir nie wieder hinterher rennen. Ich wollte nie mehr den Trottel für dich spielen, der, sobald du mit dem Finger schnippst, zur Stelle ist. Ich wusste, du würdest dich nur dann für mich interessieren, wenn du für mich anscheinend nicht mehr wichtig wärst. Und deswegen hab ich dir das alles vorgespielt."

„Deswegen hast du mich unter dem Mistelzweig nicht richtig geküsst?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht drängen."

„Das hättest du tun sollen."

Hab ich das wirklich gesagt?

„Damit du sagst, ich wäre ein schlecht erzogenes Kleinkind?"

„Aber das hab ich doch nur so gesagt. Naja, meistens."

„Lily, du bist das einzige Mädchen auf der Welt, dass mir sagen kann, was es will, und ich will es trotzdem. Ich könnte jetzt schrecklichen Kitsch erzählen."

„Eigentlich steh ich nicht auf Kitsch. Aber sag."

„Du bist das erste Mädchen, das ich geliebt habe und auch das einzige, das ich lieben werde. Du bist alles was ich will und brauche. Und wenn du willst, dann warte ich noch. Ich würde immer auf dich warten."

„Du musst nicht mehr warten!"  
Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Wir küssten uns drei Stunden lang, glaube ich, aber von mir aus hätte es ewig so gehen können.


	15. Die endlose Geschichte, die doch ein End

_HALLO AN ALLE!!! Erstmal **danke** an alle Reviewer, ich war soooo glücklich und überrascht, dass ihr immer noch meine FF lest, obwohl ich immer so unendlich lange lange gebraucht hab, bis ich endlich mal ein Kapitel gepostet habe..._

_Ich wollte mich auch bei meinen treuen Lesern bedanken: **Zaubermaus** und **Amilyn Christin**, die nie ihre Reviews vergessen haben, Kritik geäußert haben und mir echt beim weiterschreiben geholfen haben! DANKE!!!_

_Ja, jetzt sind wir am Ende dieser Story angelangt und ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich aufgeregt und voller Emotionen ) Meine allererste FF geht zuende... Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie gespannt ich bin, ob euch das Ende gefallen wird! Deswegen bitte sagt mir bescheid- egal obs ein Lob ist oder eher Kritik- ich freu mich bei jedem Review!_

_Also, danke für die Aufmerksamkeit und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!_

_**Umarm euch,**_

_**Jenna**_

**Kapitel 13**

Die endlose Geschichte, die doch ein Ende hat...

Am nächsten Tag wurde ich um zehn Uhr morgens von Prof. McGonagall im Gemeinschaftsraum abgeholt und schweigend führte sie mich zu Prof. Dumbledores Büro. Obwohl ich wusste, dass mein Leben bald ein Ende nehmen würde, da mein Dad sicher schon bei Dumbledore auf mich wartete und mich in Gedanken bereits lynchte, konnte ich nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Verrückt, ich weiß, aber was soll ich machen, ich bin eben irgendwie nicht normal. Ist so 'ne Angewohnheit von mir.

In dem schönen, runden Büro meines Schulleiters warteten sie schon auf mich, Dumbledore, mein Vater (mit rotem Gesicht) und Mr. Bell. Wie peinlich.

Und ich hatte nicht mal Zeit ein Testament zu schreiben. Das Leben besteht nur aus Ungerechtigkeiten...

„Miss Evans, wir müssen uns unterhalten.", sagte Dumbledore munter, als hätten wir uns gerade zu einem Spieleabend getroffen.

Ich schaute ihm ängstlich verlegen ins Gesicht, doch er zwinkerte. Vielleicht hat er auch so eine Verrückt-sein-Angewohnheit.

„Aus einer sehr vertrauenswürdigen Quelle haben wir erfahren, dass Sie und Steven hier, nun ja, eine Liebesaffäre führen."

Er blickte mich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an und ich öffnete erzürnt meinen Mund. Wenn mir nichts anderes übrig blieb – dann musste ich eben schauspielern.

„Bitte was? Professor Dumbledore – Daddy! Das muss ein schreckliches Missverständnis sein. Ich mag Mr. Bell, aber eine Liebesaffäre, also wirklich, das...,''

Mein Dad trat einen Schritt vor und sagte leise (und wütend): „Lily, wag es nicht uns anzulügen!"

„Daddy, ich lüge nicht! Ich...-‚''

„Nein, es muss wohl so sein! Anders geht es mit dir nicht. Lily, du verlässt diese Schule. Ein Skandal nach dem anderen, bei allen habe ich nachgegeben und es vergessen, aber das hier geht einfach zu weit."

Mein Herz sank in die Hose. Hogwarts verlassen? Jetzt? Das war schlimmer als sterben! Das würde ich nicht aushalten.

Ich war zu schockiert um weiterzureden und blickte meinen Vater nur entsetzt an. Eltern wollen doch immer das Beste für uns...aber komischerweise ist das Beste immer das Allerschlimmste der Welt! Leben wir auf zwei verschiedenen Planeten??

Da meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort: „Mr. Evans, niemand sprach hier von Verweis. Wir wollen uns lediglich mit Lily unterhalten."

Ein hektisches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihn und wir wandten uns alle um. Dumbledore rief „Herein!" und ich sah James hereinkommen.

Oh toll, vielleicht war das alles nur ein Streich und sie rufen jetzt alle „Veraaaarscht!" und ich darf wieder gehen..?!

James räusperte sich. „Äh, Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Evans, sehen Sie, Lily kann garnichts mit Mr. Bell haben, ich meine, sie führt ganz sicher keine Beziehung oder so mit Mr. Bell. Und ich weiß, dass sie das nicht tut. Denn, na ja, ICH bin mit ihr zusammen."

Er trat näher ran und nahm meine Hand in seine. Überrascht schaute ich ihn an und war zum zweiten Mal sprachlos.

Prof. Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden. „Na, sehen Sie. Wenn das so ist, dann war das selbstverständlich ein Missverständnis. Es tut mir Leid, Sie aufgehalten zu haben, Steven."

Mr. Bell nickte und verschwand mit bleichem Gesicht aus dem Büro. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt und war von Minute zu Minute weißer geworden.

„Mr. Evans, möchten Sie etwas trinken? Tee? Kaffee? Einen Gin?"

Mein Vater sah mich an, zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte: „ Einen Gin, ja, das wäre ganz gut, bevor ich wieder mit diesem Flöhepulver abreise."

Ich grinste. _Flöhepulver._

„Minerva, möchten Sie auch etwas?", fragte Dumbledore höflich.

„Albus, was ist denn jetzt mit Mr. Potter und Miss Evans?", entgegnete sie ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

Dumbledore sah uns verwundert an und blickte dann, immer noch verwundert, auf Prof. McGonagall.

„Ja, was ist denn mit den Beiden?"

„Bekommen sie keine Strafe?", fragte McGonagall, das Biest, und wies auf uns.

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Minerva, ich bestrafe niemanden, der verliebt ist. Ich beglückwünsche nur,'' Er sah uns strahlend an, „Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich gefunden haben, Lily und James. So und wenn Sie wollen, können Sie Beide gehen." Lächelnd hob er sein Gin Glas.

Ich umarmte noch mal meinen Dad, James gab ihm auch kurz die Hand und dann liefen wir Hand in Hand hinaus.

„Weißt du was, James?"

Er schaute mich an und küsste kurz meine Nasenspitze.

„Wir beide haben wirklich eine Vorliebe für Rettaktionen."

„Meine Prinzessin braucht eben ihren Retter.", sagte er grinsend und ich umarmte ihn und grinste mit ihm.

Tja, und wenn wir nicht gestorben sind, so retten wir uns noch heute.

The End


End file.
